Cerberus' Light
by LucarioKid
Summary: When three Guardians who were killed when Earth was first invaded wake up, they see just how they have fallen and they decide to help fight back the Darkness... in their own way. Lazarus, the calm Warlock Awoken who leads his friends. Jack, the smartass Hunter who has a thing for alcohol. Slade, the first Exo to gain conciousness and has the mind a ten year old.
1. Spark of Light

**I know I said I would only do like two stories at a time but I really wanted to get started on this one. Don't judge. Three actually works with my schedule pretty well. Here we go.**

The small beings of light floated as a pack through the cold air of Russia. The weather was clear and the sun out yet there was still a cold bite to the air. They were beings of the light so they took no notice. They were on a mission in a very dangerous place. The first one was white as most are, though it's 'eye' was red and it had two spikes with red lines coming from it's backside. The second was black and smaller than the other two. It had white 'eyes' instead of a normal blue. It seemed to be the most cautious as it scanned it's surroundings non-stop. The third one was the biggest of the three. It was grey, fitting in with the color pallet it's 'brothers' sported. The segments on it were bigger and looked like armor. This one had blue eyes and seemed to carry itself with a sense of honor.

"We're almost there." The first one said in a bland tone that all of them shared.

"No hostiles spotted yet." The second spoke quietly with a similar voice. The third said nothing but just looked at the hundreds of bodies scattered on the road they traveled along.

"The darkness will pay." It finally spoke as it continued. The three came to a silver car that was mostly red with rust after hundreds of years of being left out in the harsh terrain of Russia without any care. They scanned a body each and turned to each other.

"Found them." They started the rebuilding process on the skeletons of the three dead bodies that lay in the car. The bones reattached, and were almost cleaned and ligaments formed. The rest was very quick. Muscle was reformed along with organs. Then the skin and other organs.

One had pale skin and brown hair and similarly colored eyes. Height approximately 5'8". Scar running from his middle forehead to his bottom left cheek. Skinny to the point where it was concerning. He was well fit and seemed to have power despite his size. Human.

The second was a pale almost transparent white with grey eyes. Bald. No scars or blemishes to boot. Built normally without being too big or too small. But fit and with muscles ready for battle. Awoken.

They were all flesh and bone except for the one the big one who was rebuilding with bolts, gears, and other mechanical parts. The parts came together with clanks and groans as the ancient pieces were put back and restored. Grey paint was along him and he had red stripes running down his face with a white horn of sorts on his upper head. On his forehead below the horn was a piece of metal that had hinges on it that could fold. His 'eyes' were a piercing red. He was bulky and strong. Exo.

The two beings of flesh took their first breathes for the first time in hundreds of years while the Exo adjusted his settings for the sudden intake of light. They all slowly sat up and looked at each other. The Awoken started laughing.

"What the fuck just happened?" The Exo was the first one to stand and scan the area.

"If my analysis is correct..." The human cringed.

"I thought we made it so he wouldn't talk like that any more."

"Shit hit the fan." They all started laughing and the human pointed at the Exo.

"Ok, you got me, Slade." Slade. The name his companions gave him instead of his programming which consisted of numbers. He forgot them long ago. He was the first Exo to be made to have feelings and, for lack of better words, live. He bent down and heaved the smaller human up and steadied him while he got his bearings.

"You ok, Jack?" Jack, trained in the military young and was an expert at silent assassination. He's also pretty damned good with knifes. He ditched the military and became a rogue when the first enemies of the Traveler appeared, not wanting to be thrown at a new enemy and have his life wasted. The Awoken got to his feet, groaning.

"Leave the Awoken to himself? Racist bastards." The Exo slapped the Awoken's back causing him to bend forward and grunt.

"Careful big man."

"Sorry, Laz" Laz, or Lazarus as his full name, was an Awoken who had been part of the guard of the Queen of the Reef. Her head, and most talented, warrior. He found their petty problems a waste of his time so he left. He never looked back.

All three had met by chance. They had gone to a bar where they had their own reasons for being there. Lazarus wanted nothing more than to enjoy a drink, while Jack had just wanted to get, as he said when he was drunk, "Fuck bitches, get money!" Slade was still programmed to follow orders and was sent to kill Jack for deserting the army. When Slade had come up and tried to shoot him Lazarus had stopped him and dissabled the Exo. But, not before destroying half the bar and knocking Jack out cold. The owner had told Lazarus that he had to deal with the both of them.

Lazarus put them in his car and drove them home. He was never a fan of how the Exos were treated so he rewired the misguided Exo while he was out. Jack had woken up with a hang over and wanted to help. He didn't have any love for the military and was actually very agreeable when he wasn't drunk. Something that didn't seem to happen very much. Whenever he was asked why he was almost always drinking he would reply with a simple phrase.

"The life of a soldier has many risks. This is one of them, and a burden I must bear." Lazarus knew it was bullshit but didn't argue with the human knowing fully well that he was well trained. They fixed the Exo and when he woke up he was like a child in a mans body to say the least. He had zero grasp of social terms, much to the entertainment of Jack, and didn't understand much. They ended up becoming friends and Lazarus had Slade stay with him seeing as the Exo couldn't return to the military but had absolutely no skill in any field so throwing him out and into the world was just a disaster waiting to happen.

The three had started to hang out and when the Darkness started to close in on Earth the three of them had started to train to become powerful to defend and survive. They were there when the Vanguard first became a thing and started training as different classes.

Jack a Hunter who was the Blade Dancer subclass. He enjoyed staying back and using his sniper to great effect, pulling off perfect head shots with ease and throwing knifes hundreds of feet and hitting the target spot on. When he had to get close he used his scout rifle to preform quick, lethal shots. When he was done dealing with the enemy he pulled out his main knife and turned everything into squishy piles that made it look like they went through a blender.

Lazarus a Warlock of exceptional skill. He was the Void Walker subclass but what made him deadly was the fact that he could revive himself from death like that of a Sunsinger subclass. He enjoyed the nice quick punishment of auto rifles and was very deadly when he got his hands on a fusion rifle.

Slade was a Titan who, despite his childish actions at times, was the strongest of all of them. He was the Striker subclass and when he decided something was to die, it did. He was an expert with pulse rifles and could fire a deadly burst at one and quickly switch to another target with a deadlier blast. When things got a little too close for comfort he pulled out his shotgun and left only pieces of his enemies.

As a team they were even more deadly as they performed team attacks, whether it be Slade launching Jack up so he could deliver a quick sniper shot to an opponents head, or Lazarus imbueing Slade with the power of a sunsinger giving him unbreakable skin and armor as well as even more strength than he already had with speed added in to the fray. They were the talk of the Vanguard and were feared and respected by everyone. They came to them for advice and training, which they galdly gave, while doing missions on other planets to help keep the Darkness back. But, a team of three could only do so much. When Earth was invaded they were the front line of defense and slayed thousands of the enemies. In the end it wasn't enough and they all fell together as brothers in arms. They lived as legends for people to try and follow in their steps. The three faced the small machines of sorts.

"Who are you?" Lazarus asked them confused. Are they new forms of the Darkness? The one with the spikes and red stripes came forward and almost nodded.

"We're Ghosts. Now we're your Ghosts. We've been trying to find you three for a long time." The three ancient war men looked at the and each Ghost went to the respective one. The white one with the spikes went to Lazarus. The black one went to Jack, while the grey, bulky one went to Slade. Each Ghost went inside of the men and fused themselves to the warriors.

"Woah buddy. At least ask me out to dinner first." Lazarus shot Jack a glance that told him to shut up. Jack just playfully shrugged and wiggled a little.

"Ah, that tickles."

"Sorry." The voice rang out.

"We're still here. You three have been dead for a long time so you're going to see some things you won't understand." There was a roar and the three reached for their weapons that they didn't have.

"Fallen are closing in on us. We need to move." The three had some basic armor appear around them that was worn and tattered. All simple and useless in most fights. Each to their respective color. Lazarus white, Slade grey, and Jack black. The displays on their hemets popped up and pointed them towards the big structure that stood before them. They knew what to do and took off towards it as to get out of the open. They reached the inside and knew exactly where they were. They all had the same idea.

"Where's our gear?" The three Ghosts appeared in front of them and exchanged glances before turning back to the three men.

"They were taken by the Fallen and are stashed nearby. We need to leave." The Ghosts started to head to the left while the three men went to the right. The Ghosts stopped and turned to them.

"What are you doing?" Lazarus turned to the beings of light.

"Getting our gear back."

"But it's dangerous." The three men ignored them and Jack sent his middle fingers up into the air.

"Danger is my middle name."

"I thought it was Daniels."

"Shut up Slade." The Ghosts let out some sighs and started to follow the men. They went in front of them and they stopped.

"We'll help you get your gear back but then you have to listen to us." The three men looked at each other then back to the machines.

"Deal." Lazarus spoke for them. In their group of three he was the leader of them. He kept a calm head and always had a plan. Jack was the weapons specialist and resident loud mouth. If something needed to be destroyed then he was the man you called. Slade was the walking tank as well as the brains which was very interesting and contridicting. Given enough time he could hack anything. Which was funny seeing as he never understood social terms or anything like that. He was like a six year old who happened to have the mathmatical and technological skills of a mad scientist. But they all were pretty mad. They did what they thought was best and did it. They would dissappear from the Vanguard for weeks at a time and when they were found they would be knee deep in the corpses of their enemies with destruction left in their wake.

"Lead the way." The Ghosts went back to their respective man and lead the way. They came to an open room that had lots of containers. The three took cover when three Dregs and a Vandal entered.

"We need weapons." The Ghost in Lazarus' armor pointed out an old auto rifle that had a few clips next to it just a few feet away. He bent out and grabbed it and loaded it quietly. Slade pointed at the Vandal.

"He's mine." Jack sat down and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"I'll just wait here." Slade ran towards the Vandal and started to glow blue. The Vandal turned and the powerful Exo slammed into him with a shoulder charge like he had learned all those years ago. When the Dregs turned on him they were shredded by bullets from Lazarus and his new auto rifle. Jack stood up.

"Already over? Boooring." The three went to the boxes and after searching they found their gear and weapons.

Lazarus had the Nothing Manacles, a strange and rare gauntlet that augmented his strength. His helmet was white and had an almost unicorn horn that came to a sharp point with red on the tip of it. His big white coat flowed behind him on the ground. Despite the white color it was it never got dirty. His boots were to the top of his shins and had weird arcane words inscribed along them. On his left arm he had a black band that had a three headed wolf on it that had the left wolf howling, the middle one looking quiet. Almost like it was thinking. The right one had its tongue out and looked crazed and ready to kill. His weapon of choice was the Monte Carlo. He was deadly with this one of a kind gun and when he pulled the trigger if the enemy wasn't in cover then they were quickly shredded. His secondary was the fusion rifle called Murmur and he didn't take it out very often but when he did then everyone, even friendly, knew it was time to take cover. He carried the rocket launcher One Way Ticket 000. This thing was for when even Murmur wasn't doing much. This was when Jack put his head between his legs and started praying and Slade tried to talk him out of it.

Jack wore the Radiant Dance Machines for his boots and he loved them. They were light weight and he could move almost too fast to see when he wore them. He had body and leg armor that was black and lightweight but despite this they offered a lot of protection. His gauntlets had multiple sniper and scout rifle clips lining them while by the shoulder on his right side was a large knife that when he unsheathed would bring the fury of hell with it. His helmet was armored and had a silver visor that seemed to scream death from it. Around his neck and upper body he had a black shawl that he had because it made him look badass. His cloak on his back was grey and had the same three headed wolf symbol as Lazarus had on the band on his arm. He carried the Scout Rifle Cryptic Dragon. He was not to be taken lightly when he pulled this beauty out for use. Always in his hands and ready for blood was the Ice Breaker. When he looked down the scope of this rifle something was going to die by the time he pulled that scope down. He, unlike the other two, did not have a heavy weapon. He didn't like then and said they slowed him down. They didn't care seeing as he was deadly enough when he had his sniper in his hands. Instead he carried explosives for when things needed to be removed from the equation.

Slade had a grey helmet that had space for his horn and had two horns that went out the back and curved upwards. His body armor was covered in ammo for both his pulse rifle and shells for his shotgun. His guantlets had a similar idea but at the shoulder he had huge shoulder pads the covered most of his upper arm and extended half a foot up providing some defense for his face. His boots were quiet strange. They were gray but had strange circles on them that would glow when he ran jumped or shoulder charged. They were the boots called the Peregrine Greaves and when he shoulder charged in the air they shot him forward at a faster pace making the force behind his knee all the more destructive. Around his waist was a gray sash with the same three headed wolf. This insignia was a sign of their team and just how much they knew it. His main weapon was one that always had people on edge because of its history. Red Death. With this gun Slade could stand in the open and take enemy fire for as long as he was asked. All he had to do was keep dropping them. His shotgun was infamous among shotgun fans. Party Crasher+1. This beautiful weapon could fire in full auto mode and had enough kick to make anything it hit feel the sting for a long time. His heavy weapon was one he almost never took out, and for good reason. Last time he did they had been in a forest. When he put it away there was no longer a forest. It is called Corrective Measure and Slade knew just how powerful it was and wasn't afraid to use it if he had to.

They geared up and turned to the patiently waiting Ghosts.

"Lead the way." The Ghost went back to them and adjusted to the new armor they had. They sent a marker to their HUD and the three men followed it. They came to an opening and started to walk across when two fallen drop ships appeared.

"What are Fallen ships doing here?" Jack pulled back the action on Ice Breaker and chuckled.

"Let's ask them." He went into a crouched position from where he was so the Fallen were a good 150 yards away. The other two ran forward and took cover when the enemy started firing. They watched and with one bullet two were shot dead. Their coms jumped to life.

"Damn, right out of the gate and I'm already in my groove." He fired again and hit a Vandal in the head. The rest jumped to cover realizing the danger and waited. A Dreg poked his head out for half a second when with a loud bang he no longer had a head. Slade stood and started to rush the enemy while pulling out his shotgun. He rushed around the truck where they had all hidden and Lazarus stood and leaned against the hood of the car. Jack stood and started walking towards him, all the while the screams of Dregs and Vandals with the occasional explosion from a Shank were heard along with the sound of a shotgun being fired. When it stopped Slade came out from behind the truch with Party Crasher slung over his shoulder.

"Got 'em." The two men joined him and Jack started to chuckle.

"Just like old times."

The men had fought their way through small amounts of enemies that Jack didn't really fight as he just watched Slade rip them to shreds. Lazarus rarely interfered but when he did it was minor and only because there was a captain that was going to cause some issues. Other than that everything was boring. They arrived in a room with the roof blown off by a crashed Arcadia Class cruiser that excited Slade. Machines were something that he loved. Anything electronical made him happy. The Ghosts appeared and scanned it.

"Hasn't made a jump in centuries. Should still work though. We just need some time." They dissappeared inside to start the repairs. The three men waited and then turned and drew their weapons when they heard the sound of foot steps. They waited and the door blew open and Dregs, Vandals, and a Devil captian rushed in. The Dregs never made it to cover and most of the Vandals were cut down. Those that didn't were barely standing. The captian had his shields broken and was hit a few times before making it to cover. A Vandal stuck its head out and a knife flew into one of it's eyes. Lazarus threw a grenade and two Vandals were launched to the ground dead. Only the captain remained now.

"Come out before we send Slade in after you. Them you'll really be in trouble." Nothing happened and the two motioned for Slade to do what he did best. He ran towards the pillar and started to glow. He went aound the pillar and the captain flew out from the other side and was launched on his back. Slade jumped and landed on it's chest and aimed at his face with Party Crasher.

"I said INVITES ONLY!" He shot and the captains head exploded. He pumped his shotgun and put another shell in. He put the shotgun over his shoulders and waltzed back to the other two. Jack did a golf clap while nodding.

"Bravo, bravo." Slade twirled his shotgun and took a bow. He put it on his back and looked back at the ship.

"Done?"

"Just about... there." The ship burst to life and lifted up. The three were warped into the ship and saw the Ghosts in the cockpit.

"They have licenses right?" Jack asked sarcastically. Slade didn't get it and walked forward.

"Jack wants to know if you guys have licenses." Jack, who had just taken his helmet off, face palmed.

"Sarcasm big guy." Slade let out an, "Oh." of understanding and took his helmet off.

"We'll be arriving at the Tower in about an hour." Jack stared at the Ghosts and sighed. He pointed at his Ghost.

"Come here." The Ghost quivered and flew over. Jack observed him closly and turned to Slade.

"Fix him." Slade grabbed the small machine out of the air and set it down on the ground and got to work. The other two took notice and rushed forward. Lazarus stopped them.

"It's ok." The third smaller Ghost let out a cry and the other two tried to help him. Lazarus grabbed them and chuckled.

"Just watch." They watched as Slade opened up the back of their friend and started fiddling around inside of him. He leaned close and the plate of metal lowered over his eyes and let out a little red ripple along it. The mask had multiple functions involving zoom, added defense, thermal vision, and other useful features. He pulled something from the Ghost and it's eyes darkened. The other two panicked believing that he had just been murdered.

"Just wait." Slade put the little Ghost together and waited. It sprung to life and flittered up.

"Woah." It no longer had the boring tone that was present before.

"What did you do to him?"

"I released his limitors so he can be 'free' so to speak. Just like me." Slade said happily while pointing at himself. The little black Ghost flew to it's friends and chuckled.

"You need to do this." The ship lurched forward and was suddenly fixed. The two Ghosts looked confused.

"We didn't do that. We thought we were going to crash." The third Ghost chuckled again.

"I saved us. No more limitations. It's awesome." The two Ghosts looked at each other before the grey one went to Slade.

"I'm next." Slade grabbed him and went to work on him. He finished quickly and went to the next Ghost. Once done and they were all up they danced around happily. Jack's had a quiet voice that sounded like a teen but was just as rambunctious as he is. Lazarus' had a voice that sounded the same as the original but wasn't bland and robotic. It was cheerful. Slade's had a deeper voice that made it sound badass. It was a little raspy and almost dark. They all thanked Slade and then gathered around.

"We need to name you guys. I'm not calling you guys Ghost1, Ghost2, and Ghost3." The Ghosts got deep into thought and then nodded and faced their respective partner. Lazarus' choose the name Gale. Jacks took the name Shadow while Slade's took the name Banshee. It was official and the Ghosts wore their names with pride. The hour passed quickly and the Tower came into view.

"That's new." Jack stated while rubbing his chin.

"Wonder if they have any booze."

"I would assume so." Lazarus added this causing the sniper to grin.

"I like this place already." Slade just observed with great interest.

"Wonder how much I can learn here." Banshee went next to him and chuckled.

"Lots. I'll show you where the library is. You would enjoy it." The ship pulled in to dock when the right engine blew out and caught on fire.

"Well...shit. There goes my Tuesday."

"But it's Friday."

"Not now Slade!" The Ghosts went to work and evened out the ship and brought it in to dock. The problem was that they couldn't slow down so they more or less just crashed. The ship stopped moving and the Guardians and workers present started to gather around. The door flew open and three men stepped out.

"Weeeeell, that was a fun way to end my day after having been dead for a couple hundred years." They looked at the large crowd watching them and just started walking forward. One man had a beer and Jack went up to him.

"Have you taken a sip yet?" The man shook his head and Jack just grabbed it and nodded.

"Thanks." He chugged the whole bottle and gave it back to the, still stunned, man.

"That was refreshing." They walked out and to the courtyard. They saw it was peaceful and there were lots of people in armor roaming around and helping out. The three made their way through the crowd and went to a spot to asess the situation. Jack turned to his companions.

"I got this." He went to the little over look and leaned against the railing.

"Hey!" Everyone stopped and looked at him confused.

"I just woke up today after being dead a long time and I want to ask a couple questions." He paused and looked around.

"Where's the fucking bar?" Lazarus face palmed and walked forward. He shoved Jack aside who gave out a, "Hey." When this happened. Lazarus looked at everyone who was still paying attention.

"Sorry. We're new here and we need some help." Nobody seemed to care and just went back to their usual business. Lazarus tried to get people to look at him but they just ignored him. Slade was getting mad that his friend was being ignored. He stepped forward and pulled out his shotgun and fired a shot in the air while holding it in one hand. The people screamed and took cover at the gunshot. They looked up at the mad Exo with fear.

"My friend asked for help...sorry about that." He said while stepping back for Lazarus.

"Who's in charge here?" Everyone pointed to three angry looking people. An Awoken Titan, an Exo Hunter, and a human Warlock.

"Um, hi we're new here."

"No shit." Was all the Exo said to him. The three leaders walked up to the three dead men walking and glared at them.

"What do you think you're doing creating unrest?" Jack faced the Titan and scowled.

"Not my fault everyone here is rude." The Titan glared at him.

"I don't like your tone." Jack held his right hand up and with his left hand started winding so it appeared his middle finger was being wound up while he whistled "Pop goes the weasel" The Titan and the others looked at him with rage and he juct laughed. Lazarus shoved him away and faced the three.

"Sorry about that. Someone stole his teddy when he was little."

"True story."

"Shut it Jack." He glared at the Hunter with a look that could kill a Vandal captain. He looked back at the leaders.

"We really are new and need help. Our Ghosts brought us back today and we have apparently been dead for a couple hundred years." The three came close and started whispering together.

"Follow us." The women said. The three followed her to a doorway to the right. They led them to a room with a large circular floor with black bumps.

"Speaker. We have some...interesting ones for you." The stairs to the left lead to a study of sorts where a man wearing white stood.

"I know. Their Ghosts have given it away." He walked down the stairs and stood in front of the three men.

"Welcome to the last City on Earth. The only place the Traveler can keep safe." The three of them looked down realizing that while they were gone just how badly they had been pushed back.

"You were there in the beggining weren't you?" The Speaker said calmly.

"The day Earth was invaded was when we died." The three behind them snickered. The Speaker stared at them.

"What is funny?" The Hunter tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"They...couldn't have been there. They would have been slaughtered like the lambs they are." Jack spun and pushed the Hunter against the railing while pushing his knife to the Exo's neck. The Titan drew an auto rifle and aimed it at Jack. Lazarus aimed his Auto Rifle at the Titan causing the Warlock to aim a scout rifle at him. Slade drew his pulse rifle and placed the blade to her throat with one hand while aiming his shotgun at the Titan. Nobody moved and Jack leaned closer to the Hunter.

"I was there. I saw hundreds of innocents slaughtered before my eyes. No matter how hard I fought, no matter how many I killed, they kept coming. In the end I was killed. Shot full of holes by three Vandal Captains. Don't you ever say I wasn't there. Because, if you do then I will kill you next time." Jack removed his knife from the Exo's neck and sheathed it. Everyone else followed suit with their weapons. The Warlock turned to Slade.

"Where did you get that Rifle?" Slade took a defensive stance. People have tried to take his gun before and it always ended the same. They were broken on the floor while he walked away fine and with his weapon in tow.

"I took it from Gazus." The three shuddered from the mention of that name. His campain killed millions of people and Guardians alike.

"How?"

"I took his gun from him after ripping each of his arms off and then I cut his head off." They stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you three the men who made up the team Cerberuse's Light?" The three nodded and the three leaders looked terrified. The Speaker intervened.

"I can tell that you three have had lots of training before. Allow me to welcome you and be the first to accept you back to the Guardians." Slade nodded happily, Lazarus crossed his arms and smiled, while Jack shot a glare a the Hunter.

"I will have team Graceful Light lead you to your quarters and show you around." The three leaders looked like they wanted to argue but held their tongues.

"These three are the leaders of the Vanguard. Zavala, Cayde, and Ikora." Each leader nodded slightly at the mention of their name.

"They lead and help the Guardians here in the tower. They are the ones who make the decisions of what battles we participate in and how we participate in them." This was how the last civilization worked. This interested Slade who wanted nothing more than to study everything he could. Three women then walked in and looked at what was in front of them. They stood at attention when they saw the Vanguard. Their team was similar to Cerberuse's Light as they had a Titan, Warlock, and a Hunter.

The Hunter was human and had red hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She was white but was a little tan. Her eyes were green and pale. Her armor was green and red and looked fairly original. She was skinny but had some fairly big biceps on her for a Hunter. The Awoken was a Warlock and had black hair that was short and covered some of her face. Her eyes were purple and she had a scar along her forehead. She was a light blue color with a slender figure. Her armor was a pale blue with steaks of purple running along it. The final was a Titan and was taller and had yellow paint with a blue stripe across her face at eye level. She had a horn similar to that of Slade's but hers was blue and was smaller and had a more feminine look to it. Her armor was dark red with black stripes running horizontally along it.

"As you were." They all relaxed and looked at the three men whom they had never seen before. The Speaker nodded to them slowly.

"This is the team I want you to show around." The three nodded and started to leave with the boys in tow. Zavala turned to the Speaker.

"You know of their back stories. Can they be trusted?" The Speaker looked out the window to the setting sun and sighed.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

"This is where you will bunk." The Awoken pointed to a room that had three beds and some room to it. Jack nodded and saw a bottle of scotch. He picked it up and hugged it.

"Oh yes, finally I have something that can make me let go and relax." Slade and Lazarus were used to his antics but the three women were awestruck. They settled in but Slade went back to them.

"Where's the library?" The Titan motioned for him to follow while Jack just chugged half the bottle of scotch. Lazarus took the bottle from him despite his protests.

"Not before bed." He put it on the table and turned to the two remaining women.

"Names, please." The human girl pointed at herself.

"Maddie." She pointed to her Awoken friend who answered for her.

"Relena. Our Exo friend is Shara. What are yours?" Lazarus pointed to himself casually.

"Lazarus...the drunk idiot is Jack." Jack looked up at him angrily.

"I'm not drunk because you wouldn't let me. Bastard." Lazarus shook his head before turning back to them.

"Our other friend is Slade. Pleasure to meet you." Lazarus held out his hand shook theirs. Jack just nodded and grunted while jumping onto his bed.

"What a great day. Came back to life, killed some Fallen, almost killed the Vanguard, an-"

"You almost killed the Vanguard!?" Relena asked with a face that read shock. She turned to Lazarus for the truth who only nodded in agreement.

"Well...that was unexpected. You guys seemed like a new team that was completely chaotic and in disarray." Jack started to laugh maniacally and almost fell off the bed.

"You should see the Vanguard. They may be fast but their reaction time is child's play compared to ours. Slade had his guns pressed against Ikora and Zavala's necks. It was awesome. No wonder you guys are losing." Lazarus glared a the half drunk human with anger.

"That is no way to talk about them, and if I recall correctly, when we were alive we were losing as well." Jack just shrugged and went back to trying to sleep. Lazarus turned to the two women and chuckled.

"Sorry about him. He's a damn good soldier. He just needs to get more people skills." Jack opened one of his eyes and scoffed.

"Unless one of you girls want some of me or Lazarus then leave us alone. It's like 12 at night." Relena looked pissed and took a step forward.

"How dare you." Maddie stopped her and pulled her back.

"Just ignore him." Lazarus nodded his head in a way that told them that was best option. The two women backed up and started to leave.

"We'll see you around then I suppose." Was the last thing Maddie said when they left and closed the door.

* * *

"This is the library." Slade didn't listen and just ran to the first shelf and using his robotic scanners he quickly grabbed five books. He then moved to the next shelf and completed the process until after he was done he had a mound of at least thirty books. He put them down on a table, pulled up a chair, and started to quickly read the book. With his scanners and upgrades Lazarus helped him install on top of the ones the military had given him he could read a full page that had hundreds of words in a few seconds. Shara leaned against the wall and chuckled to herself. She went to another table and sat down. She laid her head in her hand and just watched the strange Exo. He finished the first book in a few minutes and went to the next one and read at the same pace, if not faster.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but be curious as to why he was reading so many books. He looked up, slowing his progress on the book and gave a smile, or the Exo equivalent of one.

"I'm learning all I can." He said cheefully and continued reading. This confused Shara. After the collapse most Exos went into the field to fight or helped back at the tower. This one wanted to become smarter and know everything he could. Just like a child. He finished the second book and put it on top of the first but was very gentle with it. He grabbed the third and started reading that one.

"What are you reading?" He looked up at her with the same childish smile.

"Advanced Trigonometry." She walked forward and watched the pages as they went by. He was in fact reading it but her sensors could barely keep up.

"How are you reading so fast?" He tapped his 'eyes' and chuckled.

"I used to be military. I have some very sensative military equipment inside of me that made me much more advanced and dangerous than a normal Exo." He started to speed back through the book and soon finished it. He grabbed another book that was on Sparrows. He went three pages before he stopped on the page that had a picture and designs, as well as the parts and everything needed to make one. He stood and went to the white board that sat at the end of the room and he put the book on a chair next to him. He started to write on the board with so much speed Shara had a tough time keeping up.

"Aha." He announced and put the marker down and smiled at his findings. Shara looked at the board and saw a small sketch of a Sparrow but it was different than normal ones. It was slightly longer and had three small circular engines in the back. The handle bars were wider and the body looked reinforced.

"What kind of Sparrow is that?" He circled it and smiled.

"Mine." He picked up the white board and ran to the ship yard with it, Shara in tow to see what the strange Exo would do. He went to the parts pile, where the scrap from other ships, Sparrows, or anything lay. Just waiting to be used again. He jumped ito the pile after scanning it and started to throw pieces behind him and without looking made a very clean pile. He jumped out and pushed the pile that must have weighed at least 1,000 pounds without even trying. He got to a spot where he saw lots of tools and he got to work.

Shara was impressed as in two hours he had most of the Sparrow finished and looking sleek. After a few more loud minutes he finished and smiled at his handiwork. Banshee appeared and went inside the new Sparrow and turned it on. The Ghost revved the engines and a grey flame came out of the back. Shara was beyond impressed. Not only had this Exo created a design for a fully functional and powerful Sparrow, but he built the damn thing in a few hours.

"That's impressive." Slade beamed with pride and his Ghost appeared.

"This is cool." Shara stared at the Ghost in confusion.

"Why does he sound like that?" The Ghost went up to her and almost seemed to smile.

"Slade fixed me so I'm not limited anymore. I'm like him." Shara stared at the two machines and then her Ghost, a yellow and blue one, came out and stared at Banshee.

"This is most likely against Tower protocalls." Her Ghost said in the bland tone that they all shared. Banshee didn't care and just did a little spin.

"So? This is awesome!" Slade's hand shot out and grabbed Shara's Ghost right out of the air. He took a seat and set the Ghost on the table. Shara ran forward to stop whatever he was doing but Banshee jumped in front of her.

"Wait. He's trying to help." Shara watched and tried not to break the male Exo in half when her Ghost started to cry out for her. Slade pulled out the small device and the Ghost shut down. Shara walked forward.

"What did you do?" She picked up her Ghost once Slade put it back together and he grinned.

"I fixed it." He said matter of factly. Shara waited and then her Ghosts sprung to life and looked around.

"Woah." The voice was female now instead of male. The voice was scratchy and dark. Similar to Banshee's but it was female.

"I feel...great!" Banshee bounced around next to the awoken Ghost.

"I know right!" They both started to dance around happily. Shara was speechless. This Exo was the most interesting thing she had ever met.

"Well then, I guess I owe you now." Slade turned his head sideways in confusion.

"No you don't."

"Ya I do. You helped my Ghost. I owe you something." Slade shook his head and laughed.

"I was just helping a friend."

"Friend?" Slade nodded happily and pointed to her.

"You're my friend. Us Titans gotta stick together so when the humans don't make sense then we can be confused together." Shara dropped her mouth and just stared at him.

"You're a strange one."

"Strange what? Exo? That's what Jack tells me a lot." Shara shook her head slowly and pointed at the Sparrow.

"Did you link to it?" Banshee appeared over Slade's shoulder and bounced.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shara turned to her Ghost who was rolling sideways in the air and giggling.

"Is she going to be ok?" Slade nodded.

"Ya. She's just got all her systems working now which means that she can feel a lot more. It's like being asleep for a long time and then waking up." That would make sense. Shara watched her Ghost and then turned to Slade.

"Thank you." Slade chuckled and pointed to the Ghost.

"You need to name her. It will make her easier to find and more alive." Shara pointed at Banshee.

"What's his name?"

"I'm Banshee. My other Ghost friends are Shadow and Gale." Shara's came up next to her and gasped.

"What's my name going to be?" Shara just rubbed her chin and couldn't think of anything so she just said the first thing she thought of.

"Sunny?" The Ghost thought about it and then jumped up and started to dance around.

"I love it!" Shara let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought she wouldn't like it." The two Ghosts danced around and then Slade pulled up his wrist.

"I need to go before Lazarus worried about me." He quickly left but stopped and ran back to grab his books and warp his Sparrow to storage, causing Shara to chuckle at his actions. She then decided to join her team back in their room.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Wheeeeeee!"

 **There you have it. The first chapter of my new story. I enjoyed writing it and you can expect much more to come. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	2. Crucible

**Hey ho! There are no favorites or followers as of when I typed this. That matters not! I will write this because I can. Anyways, without further ado, let's continue.**

Three days have passed since the three dead men have arrived at the tower. They have been doing what they please. Slade built everyone Sparrows specially designed for them and their capabilities. Lazarus has been learning all he can about what has changed since they have been dead. Jack...he's been getting drunk and causing fights. He never owns up to it though. The Vanguard have started to doubt them.

Slade was reading when he was approached by Commander Zavala.

"Stand Titan." Slade did as he was told. He didn't salute though. To him that was a sign of being owned. He would never be owned ever again.

"The Vanguard want to see what you and your team are capable of. Tomorrow we are going to have you fight one of the best teams we have to offer in the crucible. Go tell them." Slade was beyond excited. He had heard of this crucible but had never participated, let alone see it. He ran off and reached his teams room. Lazarus was adding a tactical pad to his arm while Jack was recovering from a hang over.

"Guys! The Vanguard want us to participate in the crucible. We leave tomorrow to fight someone!" Jack shushed him and put a pillow over his head.

"It's too early Slade."

"It's one twenty three." Jack glared at him from under the pillow causing the childish Titan to shut up. Lazarus seemed interested in what was happening.

"Why do they want us to fight?" Slade just shrugged.

"They don't think we can fight that well I think." Jack shot up and pointed angrily.

"Bastards! We'll...I need to rest first." With that he just sat down again and stared at the floor blankly. Lazarus had a large grin on his face.

"What's the plan Laz?" Lazarus looked up and shot Slade a dark grin.

"I have an ace for us. Just rest and make sure you're ready for tomorrow." Lazarus said no more and went back to his tac pad. Jack recovered from his hang over and decided to do some snooping. He snuck into the Vanguard part of the Tower and watched from the shadows. The Vanguard had a team of three in front of them. Like most teams at the Tower, it consisted of a Warlock, Titan, and a Hunter. The Hunter was a Gunslinger subclass, the Titan a Striker, and the Warlock was a Void Walker. They looked fairly advanced and like they had combat experience.

"Remember, this team is supposedly very dangerous. They have not shown that they are, just don't hold back." They saluted and left. The Vanguard then crowded around the table in thought.

"Where will the battle take place?" Cayde spook up.

"How about the Shores of Time on Venus?" They all seemed to agree with him.

"Very well. Prepare the ships. People have been wanting to see this team in action. There will be a lot of spectators."

"Do you think Fading Light has a chance?" They all seemed to be very quiet.

"They should. This team has not shown that they are as dangerous as the records say." Jack decided it was time to leave before he was noticed. Getting out was just as easy if not more so. He returned to his team, bottle of rum in tow. Lazarus shot him a glare.

"Just a little, I swear."

"That's what you always say. Give me." Jack gave him the bottle after much arguing.

"What did you find out Jack?" His Ghost appeared and played back the whole scene.

"Shores of Time eh? I have to ask Relena for some information. Some maps would be nice as well." Jack just slumped on his bed.

"I'll just be here. Alone. Without any booze. Or women." Lazarus threw the bottle of rum at him.

"You're rediculous. Good work though." Jack chuckled darkly and started to down the bottle. Slade just leaned over to Lazarus, not taking his eyes off Jack.

"Where does it all go?" Lazarus shrugged and started to leave to find Relena.

"Who knows."

* * *

Lazarus met with Relena in the courtyard and they traded information. Lazarus told her of the time before the Traveler started to fall apart and in return she gave Lazarus information on the Shores of Time.

"What was it like before everything fell apart?" Lazarus had to think back to a time when it was the best. He smiled when he remembered.

"Everything was bright and cheerful. The Traveler seemed to glow all the time. Everyone was like one big person. Helping each other. It truly a beautiful time. Even when the Darkness was closing in things seemed to be peaceful." He looked at the sight around him now.

"But now...not so much." Relena seemed to notice his sadness and changed the subject.

"Well. I sent the information to your tac pad. Good luck tomorrow. We'll be rooting for you." Lazarus smiled at her and went back to discuss strategy with his team. He arrived to see Jack still standing. He was definitely drunk though.

"Heeeey Laz! How was Rena?" Lazarus knew trying to correct him wouldn't work so he could only go along with it.

"Good. Now then, let's talk strategy." Despite being drunk Jack talks strategy well and retains the information well. Slade was the best out of them all and would often remind them of the plan. Even though ninety nine percent of the time they change the plan to a much more simple, efficient one. BLOW SHIT UP! That was against Fallen though. For other guardians they would need an actual strategy.

"Looking at the lay of the land I have an idea." The holo-map Gale created had markers for each member of the team. Black for Jack, White for Lazarus, and Grey for Slade. He reorginized them and started to explain.

"The left had medium ranged battle zones that are perfect for someone with a mid-ranged gun. I'll take the left. The middle is close quarters and the most dangerous, Slade will take the enemy on there. The right side is very open and perfect for snipers. Jack will go there. Just don't fall off the cliffs." Jack scoffed and gave a *hic* as his response.

"Ah'll be fine." Lazarus smiled and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. Jack eyed it and reached for it like a baby.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." Lazarus pulled back and shook his head.

"This is for the pre-battle. You tend to be hard to follow when drunk. I plan to use this to our advantage." Jack started pouting.

"Fahn." He still seemed slightly upset but Lazaus didn't care.

"Well, I suggest we rest for tomorrow." They didn't argue and settled down. Slade was tossing and turning like a child having a nightmare.

"What are you doing Slade?"

"Do we actually have to kill those Guardians?" Lazarus hadn't thought about that.

"They probably have some safety precautions to keep that from happening." Slade was calmed down by this. He didn't want to kill people who weren't evil like the darkness. Even if they were evil but were human he wouldn't want to. He couldn't explain why but that was how he felt on the subject of killing. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt hm or his friends though. They were brothers in arms and swore to protect each other. Slade smiled remembering that day.

* * *

 _"Get down you fool!" Slade jumped behind the sand bags like Jack ordered and kept his head down like Lazarus always told him to do. He pulled his pistol out._

 _"What are they Jack?" The human looked over cover and dropped down when the bullets started to whiz over his head._

 _"Shit. Fallen. I thought Venus was safe from them." Slade looked over and saw dozens of the creatures rushing towards them. He had always been told about these creatures and had seen pictures, but to see one in person was truly terrifying. Even for an Exo._

 _"What do we do?" Jack responded by looking over and shooting the heads off a few of the ones that didn't take cover._

 _"Shoot them before they can get close." Slade nodded and popped up. He tightened his grip, fired, and watched as a Dreg's head exploded. He fired a few more rounds before getting back in cover and reloading. They kept shooting and shooting but they just kept coming. Slade loaded his last clip and looked at Jack._

 _"Last one." Jack looked at his belt and saw one more clip. He loaded it and chambered the shot._

 _"Same. Make every shot count. Only take the shot if you know you can make it." Jack then blind fired and the sound of a Shank exploding sounded out._

 _"I thought you said take shots if you know you can make it."_

 _"I know if I can make a shot." He did the same blind fire getting a similar result only with a Vandal. They shot and kept them back. Slade took a shot and then when he tried for another his gun clicked and signaled that he was out._

 _"I'm out Jack." Jack fired three more shots until he had a similar click._

 _"I hate that sound." He threw his gun at the approaching Dreg and chuckled._

 _"Stupid alien freaks." He slumped down behind cover._

 _"Well. Guess this is it buddy. It's been a hell of a ride but they all have to end at some point or another." They then heard the sound of an auto rifle and the dying screams of the Fallen. The two slowly poked their heads out of cover and smiled when they saw Lazarus striding towards them, auto rifle strung over his shoulder._

 _"Bout time. Lazy ass Awoken." Lazarus smiled at them and then chuckled._

 _"So you would much rather have me not show up at all?"_

 _"Never said that. Just try to be faster next time please." Lazarus nodded to them and looked around._

 _"We need to get the hell off this planet. The guards are barely holding them back. The escape shuttles are by the docks. It's only a mile or two away at the most." Jack nodded and started to loot the Fallen for ammo. He picked his scout rifle up and loaded it. He then did the same for his sniper rifle and turned to Lazarus who had done the same._

 _"I'm ready." Slade loaded his pistol and smiled at them._

 _"I'm ready too." The two exchanged glances before shaking their heads. Jack bent down and grabbed a pulse rifle. He loaded it and threw it to Slade._

 _"Three round burst. Aim for the upper chest and the reciol will carry the rest to the head" Slade looked down the sights and smiled._

 _"I like it." He grabbed a few clips and then saw something that caught his interest. By a dead officer was a shotgun that looked very dangerous. He picked it up and saw a name scratched on the side._

 _"Party Crasher+1" He grabbed a few shells and caught up with the other two. They saw the shotgun and nodded their heads in agreement._

 _"That will come in handy I'm sure." He loaded it and chambered a shell. He aimed it and smiled. On the other side it said, "I said INVITES ONLY!" Slade didn't really understand but he didn't really care either. As long as when he shot it it killed then he was fine with it. They walked for a few minutes before seeing the ships. The last one was being loaded so they started to sprint to get on. They were almost there when they were surrounded by fallen._

 _"Back to back!" Slade did as Lazarus said and aimed his pulse rifle at the encroaching hoard._

 _"What do we do now?" Jack pulled back the action on his scout rilfe and chuckled._

 _"Send them all to hell." Slade nodded and aimed at them. They let loose a stream of hellish steel that ripped them all to shreds._

 _"Keep in formation and walk towards the evac point!" They started slowly with Slade in the back and Lazarus and Jack in the front. Slade kept firing and anytime he ran out he loaded another clip as fast as fast as he could. The Fallen couldn't shoot them because anytime they popped out of cover they were ripped apart by the bullets that hungered to end them._

 _"It's leaving without us!" Slade took a quick glance and saw that they were right. Lazarus remianed calm._

 _"Sprint for it!" They took off. Slade took his shotgun out and fired at anyone who got to close for them. Jack was shot in the leg and fell. Slade put his gun on his back and picked the small human up and over his shoulders and took off running while Lazarus covered them. The ship stopped and the men on board started to shoot and cover them. They were a few dozen feet away when Lazarus dropped from a shot to his shoulder knocking him on his back._

 _"Go on! Get out of here you two!" Slade used one hand to balance Jack on his back. He handed Jack his pistol and Jack started to shoot at everything he saw. Slade used his other hand and grabbed Lazarus' collar and started to drag him away. Lazarus picked up a pistol and used his good arm to shoot at them._

 _"Almooooost!" Slade could feel the shots ripping him to shreds as he dragged them to safety. He fell to his knees and felt like he couldn't go any further. Then he heard his friends._

 _"Die bastards!"_

 _"I won't give up!" Slade felt empowered and stood. He started to run faster then before. He got to the edge and threw his friends on the ship. He almost made it when a shot knocked him to the ground. Jack and Lazarus jumped off the ship and started to help the Exo to the ship. The men on the ship fired their guns as fast as they could._

 _"Leave the Exo!"_

 _"We aren't leaving without him!" The man jumped down and helped them put Slade on the ship. They all loaded up and the ship pulled out and made it to orbit. Slade was a mess. His arm that was holding Lazarus was barely connected. His entire back was blown to molten shrapnel. Nothing was badly damaged but he would need a lot of maintenance. The three sat next to each other in silence until Jack spoke up._

 _"Thanks Slade. You saved our asses back there." Slade just shrugged._

 _"It was nothing. You guys are like my brothers. I wouldn't leave you behind." Jack put a hand on Slade's shoulder._

 _"Well, I still thank you."_

 _"As do I." Lazarus' shoulder was being attended to by the medic._

 _"I believe that we should be a team. I heard they are gathering soldiers together to fight against the darkness. We could go as a team and defeat anything that comes at us." Jack seemed to be thinking about it while Slade just nodded quickly._

 _"I'll do it!" They turned to Jack who just shrugged._

 _"Eh what the hell."_

 _"We need a team name." They looked at Slade confused._

 _"Why?"_

 _"So when we become the best fighters people will have a name to call our team." They couldn't argue with that. They couldn't think of anything. The captain came up to them and smiled._

 _"You are some crazy bastards. The way all three of you fought reminded me of a mythical creature called a Cerberuse. Giant three headed dog." They all turned to each other and smiled._

 _"Cerberuse's Light." The captain was confused but just left them to it._

* * *

Ever since that day they had been brothers in arms and vowed never to leave a man behind. Slade smiled remembering that day. It marked a new life for the three of them. One they enjoyed to the max. Even when Earth was invaded and they knew one could make it away safely, they stood together. Lazarus had died first. Stealth Vandal came up behind him while he was trying to cover Jack from some captains. He was killed instantly. Then when Jack tried to help him he was shot full of holes by the Captains. Slade tried to get them out. He threw them into a silver car and started to drive. They didn't get far when a missle slammed into the car and killed Slade who was the only one alive at that point.

Slade would not dwell on the past though. He knew that he would give his life again to keep them safe. He then shut down to recharge for tomorrow.

* * *

Slade turned back on early like he usually did and looked at his sleeping companions. He had an idea that he knew they would like. He left quietly and went to the gunsmith.

"Do you have any pistols?" The gunsmith put one on the table for him.

"I need three. One for me and two for my friends."

"What are your friends?"

"Hunter, Blade Dancer. Warlock, Void Walker." The Exo nodded and put two more pistols on the table. Slade gave him the glimmer. He had been finding a lot of the stuff just lying sround the Tower and was surprised but didn't complain. He returned and saw Lazarus was up and getting ready while Jack was recovering from his hang over.

"Where were you?" Lazarus asked calmly. Slade gave him his gun. They were all the same but would apparently work better for each class specifically. Lazarus smiled and had Gale change the color to white. Jack smiled and started to observe it carefully. Shadow changed it to black while Banshee changed Slade's to grey. They got geared up and went to the hanger and waited. The enemy team came and stared at them like they were trash.

"Well, guess they still have snobby assholes." Lazarus tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in.

"Guess it must be a breeding thing. They bred the brains right out of those ones." Lazarus started to laugh causing the other team to glare at him. The Warlock started to speak with a pristine accent.

"What would be funny?" Jack's smile spread form ear to ear.

"He even sounds like a dumbass!" Team Cerberuse's Light was rolling on the floor laughing. The Warlock looked offended and pointed at Jack.

"You will pay for your insolence you foolish Hunter."

"What are you going to do? Take your glove off and slap me!?" They were once again laughing at the team on front of them. Jack then pointed at the Warlock and grinned.

"I'm going to put a bullet right in between your eyes." The Vanguard came to the hanger and were confused why team Cerberuse was on the ground laughing. The large transport ship came in and everyone loaded on. Lazarus nudged Jack and gave him the vodka.

"Go nuts." Jack snatched the bottle and chugged it. Much to the shock of everyone else. The Vanguard stepped forward and pulled up a holo-map.

"The battle will take place at the Shores of Time on Venus. It will be a simple last team standing. First to win three rounds will win. Just like out in the field, if a teamate falls then you may revive him or her." Jack stared at Ikora.

"If we die then we can just be brought back to life?" The alcohol had yet to kick in though he was starting to feel it.

"Yes. Didn't you know that?"

"Nah. We didn't have that shit." It started to come over him and he was slouched with a huge grin.

"Wait. So that means that if Lazarus dies I can bring him back to life?" She nodded. Jack pulled out his pistol and shot Lazarus in the head, killing him.

"I've always wanted to do that." He touched Gale and Lazarus came back.

"Did you just kill me?" Jack grinned at him.

"I don't know. Did it look like this?" He shot Lazarus in the head again and brought him back again. He tried for a third time but was stopped by Slade. Jack just shrugged and looked at the bottle.

"Laz.*Hic* What was in that sheet?*Hic*" Lazarus shrugged and looked at the bottle in his hands.

"Not sure. Just said regular vodka on it." Jack started to swing around fully drunk now. He pointed at the Warlock.

"Heeeey...duchy." The Warlock glared at him.

"I have no words to say to you." Jack winked at Lazarus and then threw the empty bottle at the Warlock's feet causing him to jump.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"I don't know all of them but there are a lot." They spent the rest of the ride in silence. They arrived and were warped down to their spots.

"Just like we said yesterday. Now let's move team!" Lazarus pointed and moved to the left. Slade ran to the middle while Jack hobbled his way to the right. He reached the cliffs and looked off. He whistled and chuckled.

"Thas a loooooong*hic*...drop." He looked left and saw the glint from a sniper scope. He bent back and the bullet whizzed past his face. He was behind cover and popped his middle finger over the cover.

"You meeessed...dipshit!" He jumped up and fired at the glint. He almost hit the Hunter who jumped back to cover. Jack just waited and gave out the occasional hiccup. The Hunter jumped out and fired at Jack. Jack spun in a circle dodging the bullet and when he finished he fired and nailed the man in the chest, knocking him on his ass. Jack threw his hands in the air and dropped his sniper.

"Thee sixtay nu scooped...biatch!" The Hunter jumped behind cover.

"Even drunk he's a threat." Jack pulled out a knife and threw it high into the air while spinning and chuckling.

Heeeeey!" He called to the Hunter.

"What?"

"I'm unermed!" The Hunter carefully looked around cover. When he saw Jack was indeed unarmed he stepped out and aimed at his head.

"Got you." The knife from early then flew back down and impaled the Hunter through the head and killed him. Jack threw his hands in the air and fell on his back laughing.

"Bestest snipper*hic* EVAH!*Hic*" He sat laughing when Slade stood above him.

"Heeey! Hower you!?" Slade shrugged at him.

"Did ya git*hic* yur gah?" Slade nodded.

"How'd ya do et?"

* * *

Slade made his way to the center slowly and ready to move quickly. He reached the circular center and waited. He then moved to the side and a storm of bullets shredded past him and into the wall. He took cover behind the middle and looked around and saw the Titan that belonged to the other team. The Titan ran at Slade and started glowing blue. Slade moved to the side and the Titan shoulder charged into the wall. He jumped off and faced Slade. Slade waved at him.

"Hi." The Titan tried to punch Slade who just moved to the side again.

"Woah. Careful." The Titan kept trying to punch Slade who kept moving. Then the Titan hit Slade turning him sideways. Slade slowly turned back to the other Titan who was ready to fight. Slade walked forward and pushed him on his back. Slade grabbed the Titan's leg and heaved him over him and slammed him into the ground. Slade then spun him around quickly and threw him into the air. Slade jumped up after him and started to glow blue. Slade's boots kicked in and launched him forward faster. The Titan was sideways in the air when Slade delivered his knees into the man's gut. The force blew the man in half and the two halfs hit the walls with a splat.

Slade landed and wiped his knees off. He then decided to check on Jack.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Jack was just quiet.

"Jack?"

"Dayum. Nevah knew yoa had thah kinda powah." Slade just sat next to him and looked around.

" **Round Over!"** They were all transported back to where they started and were joined by Lazarus.

"Ya got em?" Lazarus chuckled at the sight of Jack being so heavily drunk.

"He wasn't that tough."

* * *

Lazarus kept his gun high up and ready to fire. He was in a good position to survey the area. He waited for a bit and then he heard a sizzling sound. He jumped away and dodged the explosion from the grenade. He jumped to cover as the bullets from a hand cannon whizzed by him. He waited and then heard the Warlock.

"Shit." Lazarus wasted no time and jumped out to see the Warlock trying to load his hand cannon as fast as he could. Lazarus pulled back the action causing the Warlock to drop his hand cannon.

"You dun goofed." Lazarus pulled the trigger and shredded the Warlock to a messy pulpy pile. Then the announcer said game and he was transported back to the beginning.

* * *

"Nice. Slade kneed someone in half." Lazarus smiled at Slade.

"Nice. Same strategy?" They all nodded. The round started and Slade went to the same spot he was at before. He heard the sound of an action and he jumped for cover. The sound of a hand cannon being fired sounded through the walls. Slade jumped out with Party Crasher and started to shoot in full auto mode. The first two shots shattered his shield. The next two blew off his legs below the knees. The last one was placed at his head which effectively blew it off his shoulders.

"That was easy. Wonder if anyone needs my help?" Slade continued to wonder what to do with his time and just settled on watching the Ghost in case an ally came to help the Warlock.

* * *

Jack stumbled back to the cliffs and watched for any enemies. He saw the Titan running towards the cliff quickly. The Titan jumped over the gap and made ready to shoulder charge. Jack blinked and the Titan missed his shoulder charge. Jack appeared a few feet away and was leaning against the wall.

"Are ya suuuur ya taint *hic* druunk lak mi?" The Titan rushed him again only for Jack to spin out of the way with his hands above his head like a ballerina.

"Ah'll take this *hic* dance." He bowed to the Titan who tried for and uppercut. Jack moved to the side and kicked him away. The Titan tried to slam into him only for Jack to blink away and reappear.

"Yur a bat dancur." The Titan tried to smash his fist into the drunk Hunter only for it to miss and for Jack to lean against him. Jack ran his hand along the Titan's helmet and chuckled.

"Surry. You ain't mah tipe." Jack stuck a trip bomb to the Titan's chest and shoved him away. He then took a bow at the Titan who was trying to get the bomb off him. It exploded and knocked Jack on his ass causing him to laugh. The top half of the Titan was gone and splattered everywhere.

"Thah was*hic* fuuun."

* * *

Lazarus kept moving and kept his eyes peeled. He saw the glint from a scope and ducked to the side. The bullet scrapped against his helmet. He got out Murmur and chuckled.

"Kids not half bad." He started to charge it and right before it fired he aimed at the sniper and let loose his fury. A few bullets hit but weren't enough to kill him. He ran forward and made a scatter grenade in his hand. He threw it but the Hunter wasn't there. Lazarus' gauntlet charged and he was ready to throw another one. He saw the Hunter behind a rock readying for a shot. Lazarus threw his second grenade and it hit the hunter in the chest. The pieces scattered and each small explosion blew holes in the Hunter. When the grenade ended all that was left was a bloody pile.

"That had to hurt."

" **Round End** " Lazarus was transported back and smiled when he saw his teamates.

"This is what the Guardians have to offer us?"

"Same strategy would be wise." For the third time they agree with each other and wait for it to start.

 **"Begin!"**

Lazarus ran and in a matter of seconds saw the Titan. Lazarus got ready to strike when he saw the Titan jump up.

"Fists of Havok." Lazarus smiled and jumped up as well.

"Eat this!" Lazarus threw three Nova Bombs at the charging Titan, blowing him back and dissolving him into a pile of ash.

"Maybe next time." Lazarus smiled. Yet he couldn't help but be dissappointed.

"These are the people who are supposed to help stop the darkness? We are in for some trouble."

* * *

Slade went to the middle like he had been doing and looked around. He saw a glint and jumped to the side. The bullet hit him in the leg and broke his shields. He waited and a grenade landed next to him. He ran away from it and towards the thrower. The Hunter started glowing and pulled out a golden gun. He aimed at Slade who wasn't scared. He only had three shots and they were evenly paced. The first was directly at his chest. Slade jumped to the side and avoided it, though he could feal the heat as the bullet passed him. He slid under the second one and bent back so the bullet would pass over his head. He could once again feel the heat as he narrowly dodged. He stood and jumped high into the air. The bullet went under him and Slade could feel the energy coursing through him.

"Time for the big finish!" He slammed down on the ground and sent his built up energy everywhere. He focused it so it flew at the Hunter in forms of electrical waves. The Hunter was enveloped and dissolved in the waves. Slade stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Throw that on you shrimp...barbie. Nevermind. Making jokes is Jack's thing. Wonder how he's doing?" Slade turned to the ash pile that was once a Guardian.

"This is the best that we have to offer against the darkness? Unbelievable."

* * *

Jack made it to the cliffs and saw the Warlock rushing forward.

"Yur on *hic* biatch!" The Warlock jumped and launched a Nova Bomb at Jack. He responded by blinking through it and out the other side. The Nova Bomb just turned around to chase him. Jack smirked and grabbed his blade. He activated his Super Charge and jumped up after the Nova Bomb. He slashed straight through it and out the other side. He pulled his scout rifle off his back and aimed at the stunned Warlock. He fired three times and broke his shields. He fired two more at his legs causing him to fall to his knees. Jack landed in front of him and aimed right in between his eyes with one hand.

"Told ya I's shoot ya in tween the eyes." He pulled the trigger and the Warlock's head kicked back from the recoil. The bullet took the back half of his head with it. He then fell to his side dead. Jack lowered the gun slowly and then stood looking at the dead body as it dissolved.

"We're doomed."

 **"Round End!"**

* * *

They all warped back and were giving each other high fives.

"Badash!"

"That was a good work out."

"Very good work team." Jack turned to the other team who had their heads down in shame.

"Well...thers alwas nex tim." They just glared at him with anger in their eyes.

"Wah?" Lazarus put a hand over Jack's mouth.

"Do us a favor and be quiet." Jack nodded with a huge grin. He then licked Lazarus' hand so he could breathe again.

"I would have let go." Lazarus wiped his hand off on Jack's shoulder. Jack was too busy making faces at the other team to notice. He then threw his hands around his brothers in arms and started to laugh.

"Bestest *hic* team...Evah!" Then he passed out causing both soldiers to have to carry him.

"Every damn time." Was all Lazarus could say.

They arrived at the Tower and carried Jack to their room and threw him on his bed.

"Drunk dastard." Slade stared at him confused.

"Who says dastard anymore?"

* * *

Else where in Ylisse, Owain sneezed.

* * *

"Not sure. Just came to me suddenly. It matters not." They relaxed on their respective beds and just stared at the ceiling.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Slade asked Lazarus concerned.

"That if they are one of the best that the Vanguard has to offer then we are screwed?"

"Ya." They both watched the ceiling like it would give them an answer. It never came. Then they got a knock on the door. Slade hopped up and opened it. Relena, Maddie, and Shara.

"What are three doing here." They all stepped in and smiled at them.

"Just wanted to congratulate you three for your first victory. That team was pretty tough." Slade and Lazarus exchanged sad glances that didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"What's up?"

"If those three are some of the best that the Vanguard has to offer then we will lose." The three women exchanged glances of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"There are ancient evils that you could not even begin to comprehend. If this is the best you have to offer then you won't last five minutes. Your light will be eaten and destroyed." The three seemed to lose their joy and took seats around the room.

"So what do we do?" Slade and Lazarus exchanged smiling glances before turning to them.

"We're going to upgrade you. You'll need better weapons than...whatever those are. Better armor that can take more punishment. We also need to push your skills to the limit and see what you can do." The female team exchanged some confused glances before they turned back to the two conscious Guardians and nodded.

"We're in."

 **The girls will start to get better stuff. They will get exotics and everything else will be legendary. They will help our main characters to kick some ass. Stay tuned. Well...not tuned, eh you get what I mean. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	3. Upgrades

Slade finished explaining the ins and outs of his team's new Sparrows and to say he was excited was an understatement. He was "Super happy, because we have a mission in three days, four hours, ten minutes, and fifty-one seconds!"

Lazarus only shook his head while Jack just tried to sleep. Those three days passed quickly and it was now the morning of their mission. They all geared up and proceeded to head towards the hanger, where their ship was waiting patiently. Slade had 'Special Ordered' it and had it perfectly made for them.

It was a large ship that had the color scheme of black, white, and gray, much like the team who flew in it. The big ship was almost like a box with four wings that made an X. On each of the wings and the front hull by the cock pit was the mark of their team. The three headed wolf.

"Damn, that's a pretty ship. How much glimmer did that cost you, Slade?" The Exo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's just say I'll be in debt for a while." He then looked down and groaned. Lazarus gave a pat on the shoulder of his poor Exo friend. They went to board when they heard their names. The three turned to see the girls approaching them, Ghosts over their shoulders. Slade had already taken the precaution of rewiring their Ghosts. Maddie had a red Ghost named Selene and Relena had a blue Ghost named Vesper.

"We're going to join you three out there," Maddie informed them, matter-of-factly. Lazarus cocked his head slightly.

"Why?"

"We agree with what you told us and agree that we need to get stronger if we're going to help the Tower and the Traveler. The best way we could think to do that would be to help you." Slade nodded to them and gave a thumbs up.

"Welcome aboard." The girls shook their head and pointed down the hanger.

"We have our own ship. We'll just head out and place a marker for you guys to follow." Cerberus nodded to the girls as they departed before boarding their ship. Slade started to give the ship a once over before they departed. He didn't want them to warp and have the whole thing fall apart on them. That would be quiet tragic. Making it back to civilization after being dead for so long and then dying again and not having a chance at coming back.

Slade finished and gave a thumbs up to Lazarus who started the ship. The engines roared to life and the ship lifted into the air. He pushed the handle forward and the ship flew out of the hanger and into the blue sky. Jack gave a shout of excitement and Slade just threw his hands up, then proceeded to dance about the large ship and cheering. It wasn't long before the Ghosts joined him and then Jack decided that there was no one else aboard and joined all of them.

Lazarus smirked and looked back at his team before his face changed to show determination. He looked forward and into the clouds in front of him and let out a sigh.

"I'll keep you guys safe this time... I promise." Since they had come back the Awoken had been thinking back to their past lives. He could remember certain parts but realized he didn't quite have the ability to recal everything before they died. Only memories with his bond brothers and even then they were hazy and far few. He had almost blamed himself for their first 'true' deaths and wanted to make sure it would never happen again.

They approached the beacon and he lowered the ship slowly and carefully. When they neared the ground they were all transmatted out to the ground, fully armed and armored. They took quick glances around and kept their guns up. When they were sure the area was clear they lowered their weapons and brought out their Ghosts.

In a split second their Sparrows appeared below them and they mounted them. Slade checked his HUD and map of the area and gave a point to the west.

"About three clicks that way." Lazarus nodded and kicked down the throttle on his Sparrow. He almost fell off the back of his Sparrow when the machine kicked forward at a speed far greater then he had anticipated. He readjusted and then looked back behind him. He saw Slade keeping close behind and slightly to the right. He looked over his left shoulder and didn't see Jack.

He started to worry when the Hunter rode up next to him, standing on the bike and looking like he was surfing. He couldn't see but he was sure the sniper had a large grin on his face and was laughing to himself. Lazarus just shook his head and looked forward. He could see the girls in the distance and knew it would only be a few more seconds and a minute at the most before they arrived.

Upon arrival they all slowed down except Jack who leapt high into the air, did a flip and landed in front of them and took a bow. Lazarus just shook his head for probably the fifth time that day. He turned to the girls and nodded.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long." They shook their head and Relena stepped forward.

"We just got here." Before they could continue talking there was a roar and they all drew their weapons. The noise came from a small cave to the right of Slade who had his shotgun drawn and was slowly approaching it. He stacked up to the left of the mouth of the cave and gave a quick glance back before popping out and aiming into the cave. When he didn't see anything he turned around and held his shotgun in his right hand and had it dangling at his side.

"There's nothing in there." Lazarus nodded when he picked up movement on his motion sensor. He looked at Slade who saw it too. As the Exo turned he was picked up and thrown by a large creature that had a glowing head. The beast let out a roar and turned to the others. Slade was rising to his feet and started to make a break for his shotgun. Upon reaching it he turned and faced the beast.

"What is that thing!?"

"Ogre! Watch out for the beams it shoots from it's eye!" Jack wanted to question what she meant when the forehead started to glow and almost seemed to make another eye and then launched large purple beams at the Guardians. Diving for rocks and firing off random shots they tried not to get fried by the beams of the Ogre. Once they were all behind cover they waited and just watched their motion trackers. The Ogre started to close in on them and was letting out low, pained growls.

When it got close enough Slade looked at Lazarus and gave a series of hand signals. Lazarus responded by shaking his head quickly. Slade looked at him and then nodded. The Exo started to make his way around his rock and to the flank of the Ogre while Lazarus tried to get him to stop.

He gave up and just readied his weapons, knowing full well what the Exo had planned. He turned to Jack and signaled to him. Jack just gave a face palm and then shrugged. He gave a thumbs up and got out Ice Breaker. He informed the girls who just stared at him blankly. He shrugged and gave a thumbs up. Lazarus stood from behind his rock and fired into the back of the Ogre.

"Now!" Everyone else joined him and caused it to stumble forward and to its knees. It quickly rose and turned to the assaulting group and roared while readying its beam. Before it could fire it was interrupted when Slade jumped off his rock and onto the Ogre's exposed back.

"Have at thee!" Whenever they would cause an ambush Slade would always have a nasty habit of shouting something at the enemy, despite it usually making zero sense, and this was definitely one such time. The Exo dug a knife into the head of the Ogre and drew his pistol and started to fire rounds into the head of the beast.

The Ogre gave a quick shaking motion and knocked the Titan off and to the ground in front of it. As it rose its foot to crush him Slade rolled away. The Ogre tried with its other foot but missed when the Exo rolled away again. It had unknowingly spread its legs and started to lose balance. Slade took advantage and backed away to safety while the Ogre fell to its hands and knees.

Before it could stand Slade was already in its face and slammed an electrically charged fist into the forehead, causing the beast to cry out as it was filled with hundreds of volts. Slade brought his left fist back and did the same, getting a similar result. When the Ogre tried to grab him he ducked under and delivered a powerful knee to the beast's face. The force kicked the Ogre to its knees and its head to fly up.

While it was dazed Slade jumped and used its head like a spring board for extra height. When he got as high as he could Slade pulled his right fist back while imbuing it with electricity and dropping down. He slammed his fist into the head of the Ogre and the beast exploded in a pile of putrid gore. Slade stood and brushed the pieces of the Ogre off him and walked towards the others. He gave his right arm a shake and gave a grunt of slight pain.

"Damn, I used to able to do things like that to Devil Walkers and not have any problems. Guess I'm out of practice." Lazarus chuckled and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"We all are, buddy. Nice job by the way." Slade had a grin under his helmet so he just gave a thumbs up. The most common way the three would communicate was by signing or giving thumbs up or down. Nodding or shaking of the head worked perfectly fine as well. Though that was if they were trying to ambush something, which didn't happen very often. Not to say that they couldn't be stealthy, rather they didn't enjoy it. Jack may have been the sniper and the stealthiest on the team, but he hated it.

"Too damn boring," was all he would say. "Why wait and be bored when you can run up and carve its skull out of its head with an electric infused knife?" There was certainly merit to those words, though when facing a large and dangerous enemy for the first time like an Ogre, they would take things as slowly and as safely as possible. Which they had certainly done for this creature. The next Ogre they were to happen along however, would not be so lucky.

They returned to their ships and decided that they would return to the tower. They had a few things to give the girls. The flight back was uneventful, though Slade was still entranced by the glowing lights as they tore through space. When they reached the tower they docked their ships and led the girls to their room.

The three members of Cerberus' Light stood in a line and looked at the three. Slade stepped forward.

"I have something to give to Shara. So come here, please." Shara chuckled and stepped forward.

"I give to you, The Last Word, and the Ruin Wings. These are ancient and powerful tools. Ones that will help greatly in the war against the darkness. Wield them well." Slade's Ghost went forward and with a bright light transmatted the armor and weapon onto Shara's body. She gave herself a quick glance before nodding.

"Thanks." She stepped back and the Lazarus motioned Relena forward.

"To you I give these. The Claws of Ahamkara. And the Mida-Multi Tool. I just call it Mida." There was a flash and the armor appeared onto Relena and she looked closely at the gauntlets and the gun before smiling at Lazarus.

"Thank you." Jack waved at Maddie who shook her head, smile adorning her face. She stepped forward and waited.

"For you I decided on the Khepri's Sting and the gun is called Bad Juju. So ya, there ya go." He then motioned his Ghost forward who did the same as the others and gave Maddie her armor and weapon. She looked at herself before looking to Jack.

"You're not as bad as I thought." Jack took a bow and smirked.

"I can be a lot better in other ways too." She face palmed and groaned. Slade then turned his head sideways.

"I don't get it."

"Goddammit!"

* * *

 _"My Kell. The army is ready. Your order is all we need. We can destroy them where they stand and they will not be able to stop us."_ The large figure raised an arm and growled.

 _"No. Send a scouting ship first. We must know everything about them before we strike. You personally will lead this ship, Heluk."_ The smaller figure gave a dark laugh before turning away.

 _"As you command, my Kell."_ The figure left and none of the two were any wiser about the third figure who watched from the shadows. Compared to the two large figures he was very small. Yet compared to most he was quiet tall. He slinked away in a similar fashion to how he entered. Growling quietly to himself.

 _"The fool. He knows not what he's doing. I must escape with the others as soon as possible. Or we'll all be killed."_

 **There we go! I have not abandoned this thing at all guys! I've just been preoccupied is all. I have like 13 stories and they all are important. I just forgot about this one because it was put in my completed section for some reason. Lol! Now it's back up and I'll get back on it.**

 **How have you guys been enjoying Taken King? I love it! I did the Raid and let me say... Damn! Golgoroth is an ass to fight. I love fighting the War Priest though. Then there's Oryx. On a good day he's fun. On a bad day I hate the game. I also soloed Crota's End. Whoooo! It hurt. So much bullshit to get it done. But I did it.**

 **If anyone has it for PS3 and wants to join me then send me a PM and we can coordinate and try to get together. Just for a fun fact. Slade is actually based on how my character in Destiny looks. The only difference is that this Slade is my year one Slade.**

 **We will get some Year Two stuff soon. But we have to tell the stories of Year One first. End Year One will be pretty intense guys. There may be some deaths in the family. We'll see. Hehehe. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	4. Fallen War

**Here we stand again! Waiting together for the battle of the fate of the world to start! Grab some snacks. We may have to wait a while. Damn! So, I started to play this game recently called Pokken. If you have heard of it you know about what the thought of it is. If you have played it you most likely love it a ton. Like me. I can't get enough of Pokken.**

 **Anywho, how about we start this chapter for all you people who have been waiting patiently? Sound good? Good! Cuz you get it!**

Slade mulled over what he had been gathering. Some major Fallen activity had been coming in the area near the Cosmodrome, only to stop into pure silence after a few days. He was confused by this, wondering what that could mean. He had asked his team members about it only to get responses that only made him more curious.

He tapped his chin, a metallic ping coming off every time he did. He pulled out his Ghost, smiling to the small mechanic life form.

"Get Shara for me." He nodded, spinning quickly.

"On it." He flew away, leaving Slade to his thoughts. He had an idea of what to do, but he needed to be sure about what he was doing first. He wanted to bring his team to this, but they were always too busy. The next person he was the closest to was Shara. After a minute he heard walking behind him. He turned to see her enter. He waved happily.

"Hello!" She waved back, still not entirely used to his energy.

"Same to you, Slade. You needed something?" Slade's Ghost flew back to him, transmatting into his body. He nodded quickly.

"I've been tracking an increase in Fallen activity and was wondering if you would like to investigate with me." She seemed shocked by the request, but smiled.

"Sure. Why me though? Surely your team would be a better choice than me." Slade dropped his head sadly.

"They're always too busy doing things. So I thought I would ask you since you're my Titan friend and we gotta stick together! Right?" She chuckled, motioning him to join her.

"Come on then. Let's get to it." He gave a childish laugh, sprinting after her.

"Race you to the ships!"

"Slade!" She sighed, but could not hide the smirk on her face.

"He's such a child." She started to jog after him, not wanting to keep him waiting.

* * *

 _"Are you sure we should make our move now?"_

 _"If we don't make our move now then we will all die! The Kell is a fool! He wishes to sacrifice us all for some 'glorious' crusade that will only serve to create more graves. Trust me, my friend. We leave tonight. Gather those who oppose him, and we will slip away."_ There was silence for a while, the smaller figure with his head down.

 _"Where will we go, Cipher?"_

 _"Wherever we can to be free from tyranny."_

* * *

Slade and Shara dropped onto the soft snow of the Cosmodrome, looking around and making sure nothing was trying to sneak up on them. It was near night now, they knew the hive became more active during the night, but were not afraid of them.

"Where were you getting the signals from, Slade?" Slade held out his hand and his Ghost materialized.

"North of here. We should reach it by nightfall. Come on, race-"

"No racing. We stick together out here. It's dangerous and I don't want to see something eat your light." Slade chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of his helmet.

"Right. Anyways, let's go!" Their Sparrows appeared and they began to ride them towards the signal.

* * *

 _"Are you all ready?"_ Those in front of him nodded, fear in their eyes. He nodded his head.

 _"Come. We leave before they notice our departure."_ They slunk their way through the caves they had once called home, that was now the same as a prison. When they reached the mouth they could taste freedom. No sooner had they stepped outside were they met with dozens of guns and swords pointed at them. The Kell and his Archon in the back, laughing darkly.

 _"Poor, Cipher. Trying to save the weak and poor from a demon. Or a tyrant as you call me. What a fool."_ Cipher was in shock. He had thought everything through! How could they have known they were leaving!? Unless...

 _"Someone betrayed us."_ Cipher watched in horror as his lifelong friend stepped out and next to the Kell, his four arms crossed.

 _"I'm sorry, my friend. But to speak against the Kell is to betray your kind."_ Cipher stabbed the but of his staff into the ground.

 _"To lead your own kind to a slaughter is worse, and you know this! Why do you side with him, Kimerick!? He will kill us all!"_

 _"Then I will die fighting for my people! Something you cannot say you have done! You are a coward!"_ The Kell started to laugh, slowly reaching for his swords.

 _"Pathetic words coming from a hypocrite."_ Kimerick turned around, only to get stabbed by four of the Kell's blades, being lifted into the air.

 _"Why...?"_

 _"You speak of being a coward. A coward would never betray his friend, Kimerick, and I cannot spend the chance that you will regret what will take place here tonight. So I'm going to pull the weed out by the root. Besides, you said you wanted to die for your people. Now you can!"_ Kimerick looked to his friend, coughing out Ether.

 _"I do not ask for your forgiveness. I only ask that you run. Run and live for our people. As I have heard you say a thousand times, Cipher... 'Hindsight is twenty-twenty vision'... hehe. Farewell."_ The Kell pulled his blades apart, splitting the Vandal into large chunks. Cipher watched in silence.

He tightened his grip on his staff, spinning it above his head before letting out a roar.

 _"I shall mount your head on those blades, Yarne!"_ The Kell laughed, about to order his men to fire when they heard honking near them. A vehicle flew over the ridge, slamming into Yarne's head, causing the Kell to roar in pain.

 _"What in all the worlds!?"_ Slade and Shara flipped off their Sparrows, Shara dropping a bubble around the unarmed Fallen, Slade sprinting into the biggest group and slamming his fists into the ground and vaporizing most of the true enemy. Shara turned to Cipher.

"Are you ok?" Cipher defensively placed two of his arms in front of his people, two on his staff that he pointed at her.

"Who... are you?" She pulled out a large pistol, scarring Cipher, only to watch as she turned, blowing the head off an attacking Fallen.

"A friend. Keep your people safe, I have to help Slade." She ran off, towards the second Guardian who was currently turning the face of a Dreg into paste with his fist. Cipher saw an incoming Captain with four swords drawn. Cipher growled, he would not allow any harm to come to his people.

He locked his staff with the blades of the Captain, not letting any ground be lost. Then he saw the Archon rush past with his great sword drawn.

"No!" He watched as the Archon started to kill all his people. He pushed the blades of the Captain to the ground, kicking him in the face and using his staff to snap the Fallen's neck. He turned, watching as the Archon killed the last person he had sworn to protect.

"I will paint the ground in your blood!" He sprinted forward, his staff behind him. The Archon laughed as the corpses around him dispersed from his absorbing their Ether. Cipher slammed his staff into the Archon's head.

"Have you now honor!? Stealing the Ether from dead women and children!? You shall burn in the endless void for the actions you have committed here tonight!" The Archon swung his sword, only for Cipher to duck under it and slam his metal staff into the knee of the Archon. Letting out a pained growl the Archon raised his sword high above his head.

He brought it down and Cipher blocked it, his legs buckling and loud cracks coming from them. His leg was broken and he knew it. The Archon put more force into crushing the Traitor Captain, a sadistic look of pleasure in his red eyes. Then there was a shout of exertion and Slade flew into the Archon's face, knee first. Electricity sparked everywhere and one of the Archon's horns shattered from the force.

Cipher felt Shara grab him and move him away while he watched the Titan and Archon attack each other. Yarne was moving to help his Archon when Shara threw a grenade onto his face, a high pitched beep coming off before exploding. Yarne covered his eyes and roared.

Shara took out Last Word, keeping it by her waist and began firing quickly, each shot staggering the large Kell. When she ran out she pulled out a Rocket Launcher, aiming and firing the weapon. The missile slammed into Yarne's face, the force launching him onto his back. Shara went to follow up when he warped away, now on his knees.

"Heluk!" The Archon warped over to him, Slade falling the short distance since he had been on the Archon's back, firing Party Crasher point blank into his back. They glared at the Titans, Yarne looking at Cipher briefly, running one of his blades in front of his neck.

"I will kill you, Traitor. If these Guardians do not first." Cipher made to stand, being pushed down by Shara.

"Coward! Running is for the weak! You are nothing but a hypocrite! A hypocrite and a damned fool!" Yarne laughed, both him and Heluk disappeared in a flash of light. Cipher dropped his staff, roaring with sorrow and anger into the night, his voice echoing off the rocks of the cold Russian mountain. Then he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Will he be ok?"

"He should, yes."

"Why did you bring a Fallen home?"

"He just lost everything, Jack! What was I supposed to do!?"

"Put him out of his misery."

"Jack!"

"What!? You know I'm right!"

"Quiet! He's waking up!" Cipher opened his eyes, looking around him to see six people looking at him with curiosity, distrust, and anger.

 _"Where am I?"_ Jack sighed.

"Ingles?" Lazarus slapped the back of the Hunter's head.

"What!?" Lazarus came close to the Fallen.

"Are you feeling better?" He blinked a few times.

"You are... Guardians. Why not kill me yet?" Slade smiled.

"We couldn't just kill you after what happened. It would have been wrong." Cipher looked down, seeing his left leg was bandaged.

"Heluk... Damn him. I must find him and Yarne!" He tried to stand but was pushed down by the horde of Guardians.

"Not yet. You're injured, so you must rest." He growled in annoyance, noticing one of the males was reaching for his dagger.

"One of you trusts me not." Jack nodded.

"Force of habit, since every time I see one of you four eyes I get shot at or stabbed." Cipher narrowed his eyes.

"The feeling's... Mutual." Jack stared at him before starting to laugh.

"I take it back, I like this guy!" Cipher looked around the place he was.

"Where am I located?"

"The hospital at the tower. Took a lot of convincing to allow you here. Just don't walk outside or you'll be shot. Good stuff right?" Cipher looked at them all, taking in their appearances.

"... Thank you... But I should not be here. Let me leave, so that I may avenge my people. Besides, they need a proper burial, so that their Ether may be returned." Slade smiled to him.

"I already handled it for you." Cipher looked at him in an almost disbelieving way, before realizing he spoke the truth.

"Thank you, this means much to me. When will I be able to leave though?" Slade looked to his leg, pointing at it.

"Mayhaps when you're healed... Maybe." Cipher nodded, then scratched his head.

"That would be wise. My staff!" Lazarus grabbed it, placing it next to his bed.

"Here you go. What's so important about it?" Cipher chuckled, it was low and slightly scary.

"It had near everything I need in it." Jack grabbed it, pushing a button, watching as it made a flamethrower on one side.

"Well, that works. I'll give it back before I do something dumb. Hehe." The Traitor Captain pressed another button, causing the weapons to go back to normal. He chuckled to the Guardians around him.

"I truly thank you, for all you've done." He felt better, but nothing would ever solve the empty pit he was feeling about losing his people to a mad Kell. Slade saw this, not knowing what to do. Then he got an idea.

"Have you ever seen a Crucible match between Guardians?"

* * *

"So Slade will be killing his own kin?"

"Temporarily. They will be brought back, and then they will fight in the next round." Cipher tried to remember the rules of this. Six people in a Free For All, but when they were killed they were out for that round. It was the first Guardian to win three rounds. The other five had not wanted to join, knowing fighting Slade would only serve to get them put in excruciating pain.

"I am intrigued to see how you Guardians duel." He looked to the projector, watching the six guardians showing off to their fans. The only one who looked relatively normal was Slade, the Exo just waving shyly at the large number of people watching. He did compete in Crucible, but had yet to make a name for himself so he was still unknown to most of the spectators. There were a few fans of his in the crowd though.

They all walked to their corner of the circular arena. There was ammo, but it was in the middle, they would have to make use of their Light for most of the fight, using strategy to win the day. Cipher had been told the fights were quick and deadly.

When they all stood the times began to count down, Slade's helmet materializing around his head. He cracked his shoulders and neck, smiling.

"Got any good music choices?"

"I got one you'll like." **Song Uncontrollable-Xenoblade Chronicles X**

"Fight!" Slade sprinted forward, ducking behind cover as a Hunter threw his knife at him. He hopped out, tossing a grenade back at the Hunter. He saw there was two Hunters, Two Warlocks and another Titan other than him. He saw the ammo, knowing he needed it. He sprinted forward, dodging between walls. He jumped off a hip height cover, soaring through the air.

A Warlock was almost to the ammo, thinking he was safe. Slade used his boosters to get higher, sending energy into his arms. He gave a strong boost that sent him high into the air. He shut them off, beginning his descent. When was coated in energy, the Warlock looking up.

Slade smashed him into the ground with a large electrical storm, debris flying everywhere. Slade jumped back as a Hunter tried to slash him. He grabbed the knife arm, breaking it in one hand. He used the other to pick the Hunter up by the neck.

He threw the Hunter over his head, slamming him into the ground with enough force to vaporize him. He braced when he was struck by a Warlock's melee. He returned the favor with a stab from Red Death's bayonet. He twisted, pulling the gun out and spinning to slice open the neck of the Titan who was behind him.

He grabbed the final Warlock, slamming him into the ammo chest, retrieving the ammo. He jumped away, loading Red Death and aiming at the injured Warlock duo. He opened fire, watching them drop to the ground. He realized there was one enemy left. He turned, getting stabbed by the Hunter in the chest.

He grunted, pulling the knife out, having dropped Red Death. They struggled against each other, thought the Titan getting the advantage. He kneed the Hunter, then slammed a foot into the knees, reveling in the loud crack they gave out. He took the Hunter's knife, slitting the throat. He then twirled it and slammed it into the forehead. He pushed the body away, clutching his injury.

"Winner!"

They were reset, their injuries gone. Slade cracked his knuckles this time. When the signal went off he rushed around to the Warlock on his left. The Warlock was too focused on other enemies to notice the rushing Titan. Slade slammed into his back, breaking it but not killing him.

He then held the Warlock up, and ran towards the ammo, using the Warlock as a meat shield. Grenades were thrown but the Warlock's body absorbing them. He saw the other Titan nearing the ammo, so he threw the dead body onto the Titan, stunning it enough for him so gain speed.

When the Titan had finally recovered Slade slammed his shoulder into the body, hearing it break like a twig against his body. He grabbed the leg as it flew away, spinning it and throwing it onto one of the Hunter's. He saw there was only the Hunter and an injured Warlock left. He jumped to the ammo, reloading his Shotgun this time.

He rushed the Warlock, kicking him in the face. When the Warlock spun around he got a face full of Buckshot. Slade turned to the Hunter, watching him get up and draw his knife. Slade sprinted at him, holding his shotgun sideways on both hands. When he reached the Hunter he did something that surprised everyone.

He threw the gun at the Hunter, the confused man grabbing it. When he looked up Slade slammed an electrically charged fist into the face, the gun flying up into the air. He spun around, grabbing it as it fell. He slung it over his shoulder and gave a carefree walk around.

When they were reset Slade just sat with his arms crossed.

"Supers Charged! Fight!" Slade ran forward, seeing a Golden Gun and Blade Dander started up. The Golden Gun quickly took out the Blade Dance, but was incinerated by a Nova Bomb. The Sunsinger saw his opponent was preoccupied, throwing a sticking grenade onto his opponent. A beep came out before the Warlock was incinerated.

Slade went towards the ammo, racing the other Titan. They collided over the ammo, fighting tooth and claw for it. Slade realized the other Titan was a defender, so he went even more offensive. He started to slam his fists into the face of the Titan. Then he threw it to the side, grabbing the ammo. He got more Shotgun ammo, loading it quickly.

The Titan threw up a bubble, feeling accomplished. The Warlock activated his Radiance, then began to throw multiple grenades at Slade. He ran away, bobbing and weaving to avoid being stuck. He jumped behind a pillar, waiting. When the Warlock rounded the corner he let loose a burst of fire, only to see there was nothing there. He heard a whistle from above and looked up to see Slade falling, his shotgun aimed and ready.

Before the Warlock could react his head was blown off, leaving Slade and the Titan. Slade turned, seeing the Titan had not left his bubble. Slade reloaded, walking forward. Then he started to pick up speed, surprising the audience, especially when he broke into a full sprint.

He entered the bubble, slamming into the gut of the Titan and dragging him out and into the open. He slammed the Titan on the ground, jumping up high, his fists raised above his head. He slammed down onto the downed Titan, vaporizing him. Slade stood, electricity flowing through him and the area around him. He placed his shotgun on his right shoulder, his left hand had his thumb through a loop in his belt in a carefree fashion.

The people were cheering wildly at what they had seen. They were warped onto the podiums, Slade on the top, waving his hands, still a little shy about where he was. Cipher was at a loss for words. Jack leaned down next to him, chuckling before whispering.

"That's why you never, ever, fuck with Slade." Cipher had found a new respect for the Titan, realizing that he would like to work with the Titan once he was healed.

"Most interesting. This has been amazing. Thank you."

* * *

 _"What do you mean they did not kill him!?"_

 _"The Guardians returned him to their damned tower! He is one of them now. He will grow stronger and return to kill us all! We are going to die!"_ Yarne struck his Archon.

 _"No, we must raise up the army and strike them first. We may have mocked an invasion earlier to get the Traitors out into the open, but now that isn't such a bad idea. Heluk, scout out the 'Tower' as the Guardian scum call it. Find a weakness, and relay them back. Then we will destroy it!"_ Heluk bowed, turning away.

 _"As you wish, my Kell."_ Yarne rubbed his chin, still feeling the pain from the punch of the Titan.

 _"He is a worthy opponent. I would enjoy facing him one on one. So that I may crush him, watch his pathetic light leave his body, then I will torment and torture him. When he's finally had enough and is begging for death I shall only have just begun. He will know my wrath!"_

 **Pretty intense isn't it? Hope you all enjoyed, and if you have any questions or comments then let them out. Also, that game mode Slade was in was one I created. I call it Coliseum. It would be brutal and hard, but fun to do. Six free for allers fighting for one ammo box or they have to make do with their abilities. Grenades and melee abilities would recharge faster though, since they need some way to fight.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	5. Yarne

**So I felt that there hasn't been enough with Lazarus, so I'm going to fix that. While and three of them are the main characters, Slade is practically the mainest of them all. I made a new words! Oh ya! So, I have stopped playing Destiny as of late, because I have got Xenoblade Chronicles X. And that game is fucking fantastic!**

 **I can finally get Celica too! Yes! She's supposed to be one of the most OP characters you can get in the game. Problem is, you have to be level 44 to start her mission, and leveling up in that game takes forever and a day. I just reached it yesterday at like 11 o'clock at night, and will be getting her today. So happy!**

 **Now then, the best way to describe how the trio (Not counting the girls, sorta) will fight the darkness and what kinds will work like this. There are four factions of enemies (Not counting Taken since they aren't in the fray yet.) so they will spend this part (There will be multiple parts to this story) fighting Fallen and eventually Vex.**

 **The second part will be fighting the other factions (Now you can add Taken) which consist of Cabal, Hive and Taken. There may be little appearances from Fallen and Vex, but they will have moved to different targets.**

 **Same can be said for the first part. While mostly fighting Fallen and (Eventually) Vex, they will fight the occasional Hive or Cabal. As shown in chapter three (I think) when they fought an Ogre. Hope this stuff makes things a little bit more clear for you guys. Also, shout out to Biker Head for supporting this and being awesome and excited and whatnot. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you, Biker!**

 **Also, at one point, I will put the name of this song in Bold, and when I do that, you need to listen to the song for the perfect mood music. Ok? There is a reason, and it will help you to understand how brutally efficient two people are at their job. Hehe. Enjoy...**

Lazarus knew he was boring. He studied, worked on his weapons, studied more, then trained. Eating was something he just happened upon. But he knew that if even Slade, the calm, patient Titan was telling him he didn't want to hang out with him because he was boring, he was as good as damned. So now he was sitting in the small 'club' in the Tower, sitting in the corner and contemplating how he could solve this.

Then his thoughts drifted to how he got where he was. He had been slightly offended by both Jack and Slade's accusations of his boring attitude, so he said he could have fun. Then they asked him to prove it by going 'clubbing' with them. He wasn't surprised when Slade gave a clueless nod, just going with what Jack said.

Sometimes Lazarus wondered if the Titan knew how to tie his shoes. Book smart, Slade was Albert Einstein, only metal and inhumanly strong. Street smart, as Jack called it, he was the biggest idiot in the world. He was also very gentle, which was ironic considering what he was supposed to do. Smash everything.

Slade was currently dancing, or flailing his arms around as others around him laughed and joined him. He was such a people person, which had not surprised Lazarus when Slade became the key to becoming such close allies with the girls. Lazarus wouldn't have interacted with them any further than the night they arrived, but Slade changed that very quickly.

Then there was Jack. Stubborn, impatient, everything Slade wasn't. And yet, he never turned his back on them, never quit and was always there when you needed him, even drunk, especially drunk. Jack was always open with them usually untrusting of new people at first, but with his old line of work and that he was always being tracked down, it wasn't surprising to say the least.

Jack was at the bar, drinking several dozen people under the table. And they were taking weak shots while Jack was drinking the heavy stuff. The 'good stuff' as he dubbed it. He still wasn't even half done and everyone else was either off their rocker, or passed out drunk. It only made Lazarus shake his head, smirk very evident on his face.

They were having fun, being out in the world, and Lazarus didn't know how to respond to it. He had basic people skills, 'thank you, please' things like that. But how those two got into deeper conversation and got to know people and be apart of their lives was something he highly envied. Especially because talking made him panic.

He was a tactician at heart, planning for everything. But with people, it's more reacting than planning, and Lazarus was not a fan of reacting. Sure he could do it, but not as well as Jack with his half assed comments that made people laugh (Or start fights, which ended up ok in the end somehow) or Slade with his happy carefree comments that carried the innocence of a child on them.

His only confused people, made them look at him strangely and walk away. He tried, Traveler knows he did, but he just couldn't get it down. The only one who seemed to get him relatively well was Relena. But she was also Awoken like him, so she was different from Humans who were emotional in discussions, and EXO who were intelligent in theirs.

He wasn't sure what to do, but knew there were three present options. Join Slade and attempt to dance (He didn't think Disco looked to hard) or join Jack and get drunk off his ass. Problem was, he wasn't a fan of the hang over that would wrack into his head the next day. So he decided he would start with Slade, give dancing a shot, then if that failed, move to Jack's spot in the club.

He came up to Slade, tapping him on the shoulder. The Titan turned, seeing his team mate and getting the largest grin. He hugged Lazarus, picking him up and shaking him.

"Yay! You're not going to be boring and sit in the corner, contemplating the universe again! Haha!" Lazarus merely got a face of annoyance as Slade let him down.

"Do you know how to dance?" Lazarus shook his head, deciding being honest would be better than letting the EXO down when he failed. Slade nodded, dragging the Awoken to the middle.

"I'll teach you! It's easy." He released Lazarus, people moving and bouncing around them. The song had changed to something more electrical sounding now, and it was a strange noise in Lazarus' ear.

"Just bounce around to the music." Slade immediately started to bounce around, waving his right arm in the air as he danced with people. Lazarus thought about how to tactically go about this. He did as he always did when he was thinking. He rubbed his chin. Then he decided he would just copy Slade.

He tried, but Slade had no pattern to him, making him mess up and miss the clear and obvious beat. He was getting impatient, and that was never a good thing. So he slowed down, focusing on his foot work for a few seconds. When he looked back, his cheat sheet was gone. He looked around for Slade, then heard the EXO's voice from the speakers.

"I think you'll all love this next one! So get ready to jump around!" The music kicked on, almost screeching noises playing.

"Pack up like it in!" The song started, everyone jumping around. Slade was rapping the song perfectly, surprising Lazarus.

"Jump around! Jump up jump up and get down!" Everyone started to scream jump loudly, jumping around sporadically. Lazarus was getting crushed between people as they closed in on Slade, singing with him and jumped around like fools.

Lazarus had enough, blinking away and right next to Jack. He was about to retreat, not wanting anymore when the Hunter grabbed him, using his dagger and stabbing the sleeve of the Warlock to the table.

"What a coincidence! I was just thinking about you! Now join me for a drink or fifty!" Lazarus had no means of escape. He could try blinking again, but he knew Jack would find him and cram a bottle down his throat, so he had to just slowly sip them, avoid the 'shots' to keep from the hangover.

"Umm... Ya... Let's drink." Immediately, he regretted his decision when Jack slammed down his special brew in a large shot glass.

"Go nuts!" Lazarus knew there was no going back. He hoped they still had aspirin back in their barracks. He took the shot, immediately the world began to swirl around him.

"Ooooooh fuuuuuuuuck, maaaaaaaaaaan!" He was shaking back an forth, noticing that Jack was pouring him another shot.

"Could be your last day on Earth, better make it count." Before the logical part of Lazarus could say no, the idiot drunken part of him said, "Fuck ya man! Hit me up!" When he took the next shot he lost all of his vision and the world went dark for him.

* * *

When Lazarus woke up he saw he was in someone's bed, but he didn't know who's. He was clothed, which was a good sign. Then the hangover hit him like a train. He stood, clutching his head in pain. There were foot steps and he saw the feet of a Warlock. He looked up to see Relena with a glass in her hand, green liquid visible through the glass.

"You're finally up. It's nearly noon." She sat next to him, offering the glass.

"Drink this. It'll taste awful, but it should help the hangover." Lazarus took it, plugging his nose with one hand as he drank. She wasn't wrong. It was awful. He choked it down, thanking her as she put it on the night stand. He looked around confused.

"How did I get here?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Me and the girls got invited by Slade to come dance and hang out, and when we got there we saw you on one of the tables, singing with Slade and Jack. I knew you were drunk so I took you back here so you wouldn't have to fear Jack pulling any stunts." Lazarus smiled at her.

"Thanks for that. Where's my team?"

* * *

Jack rolled to face the women he was with. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well done." She laughed at him.

"Not too bad yourself." Jack still didn't remember too much how he got to where he was. But he knew how the night ended. Him and Maddie had a sleepover. An adult sleepover.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Agreed." Jack couldn't believe he wasn't the one asking to do the No-Pants-Dance again. Usually he always had to ask. Not that he was complaining. She then straddled him, pinning him down.

"Round five?" Jack reversed her, pinning her as she laughed.

"And six, seven, eight, nine, ten... you get the point."

"Making long term plans?" He leaned down, smirking widely.

"Only this time."

* * *

"Oh nice." Lazarus shook his head. Why wasn't he surprised? He just hoped they didn't use his bed for their nightly activities. Jack had done that once before. And Lazarus had still been in the bed when it happened.

"What about Slade?" Relena shuddered.

"He and Shara got this feral look in their eyes when they heard about a large amount of Hive acting up outside the city." Lazarus knew what that meant.

"It's going to be a slaughter."

* * *

 **Flash and Metal from DOOM**

Slade picked an Acolyte over his head, ripping him in half and throwing the pieces into more Hive. Shara slammed several Thrall heads together, gore exploding everywhere. A Wizard was trying to run, only to have Slade slam her into a wall, the repeatedly smash her head into it, the head turning to slop with each smash. He finished with a knee, that not only destroyed the head, but the entire upper body.

Shara punted a Cursed Thrall into the air, right into a group of Knights. She fired a quick shot from her Last Word, keeping it by her hip. They blew up, armor and blood raining down around her. She started to pound in the face of a crippled Acolyte.

Slade blocked the sword from a Knight with his right hand, uppercutting the head off with his left. He took the sword, then started to slice every Knight he saw in half. He saw an Ogre, Shara appearing next to him. This Ogre was much larger than most, and only made their sadistic grins grow larger.

Slade threw the sword, the dark blade piercing the large eye beam. Shara slammed into the left knee, the leg bending backwards with a loud crack. Slade rammed his knee into the handle of the sword, pushing it further into the head.

The Ogre fell on its back, moaning in pain. Slade crackled with electricity, jumping up high and holding his hands above his head.

"Rip and Tear!" He slammed down, cracking all the Ogre's ribs. Then he jumped up, slamming down again, pushing the Ogre into the ground slightly. He pulled back his fist, slamming it into the chest, rupturing internal organs. He then started to punch the Ogre repeatedly, blowing holes in it's chest and neck. Slade then grabbed the neck with both hands, pulling up and ripping the head clean off.

He the threw it up, charging electricity into his right fist. As it fell he punched it, the head disintegrating into nothing, some gore and skull flying away with volts of electricity arcing on them. He slammed his fist into the ground, electricity engulfing the entire area around him.

"I feel great!" Shara only laughed darkly, the two Titans at peace. Then they saw the second wave coming, and shared demonic grins. Shara turned to Slade and motioned to the enemies.

"Slade... Smash." Slade jumped into the air, electricity around him.

"Rip and Tear!"

* * *

"I only hope they don't hurt the Hive too much." Relena nodded, fear in her body before she shook it off and smiled.

"I'm glad Shara has found a friend who she can relate to, though. She only really interacted with us, which was something me and Maddie were worried about. Slade's a good guy." Lazarus nodded, chuckling to himself.

"He acts like a kid, but he loses it if one of his friends is in trouble." Relena smirked, shaking her head.

"Sounds just like Shara. She once fought a Fallen Walker with her bare hands when Maddie got badly injured from the main canon. I never knew someone could rip the main hull in half and beat the other half with it. Now I do." Lazarus smirked, thinking back on something Slade did.

"There was one time Slade saw we were out matched by the Cabal, so he made a deal with them. If he could beat their commander in single combat with only their fists then we could go. This Cabal comes up to him, easily four times as big, and Slade just glares up at him! I was panicking, telling him we could find another way. I stopped arguing when he turned to me, this absolutely terrifying look in his eyes and he said, 'Don't worry. I'll be fine.'

He started the fight by immediately going for the legs, punching one of them clean off. Then took it and beat the commander within an inch of his life. If that wasn't anything, he grabbed the other leg and swung the guy around him, throwing him clean through four metal walls and into a pile of explosives. When the guy came flying back from the explosion Slade gave him the strongest uppercut I have ever seen, actually seeming to break matter with his fists as the commander turned to nothing but bloody chunks.

He looked to the remaining Cabal and smirked. Then he said, 'Can we go, or does anyone else want to fight?' And we just waltz right out. I have never underestimated him since. He's certainly rusty after having woken up. But he's getting back into the grove. I think those Crucible matches have been helping a lot. Plus since me and Jack are pretty busy, he has been going with Shara and that's been helping. He seems much happier than before. It's nice to see both him and Jack doing so well."

Relena leaned forward, genuine smile on her face.

"You really care for them don't you?" Lazarus nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I would give my life for them." Relena nodded her head, knowing what he meant.

"I'd do the same exact thing." They stayed there for another hour, talking and exchanging information and laughs. Then the rest of theirs teams burst in, Slade and Shara coated in Hive parts. Slade picked up Lazarus, throwing him his armor.

"Mission! Come on! We get to investigate the Fallen dudes! Cipher is coming with us! I'm so excited!" Lazarus nodded, shaking his head at Slade's childish actions. He transmatted his armor on, following them to their ship.

"So what exactly are we doing?" As he boarded he heard a voice.

"Investigating Fallen Ether sources." Lazarus smiled at Cipher who was using his cane as a crutch and had a bandage over his leg.

"Have been picking up strange signals from them, meaning they are driving the production high. They only do this when they are preparing for large scale wars. Unless they plan on fighting each other, they will invade the City. We need to fins out everything we can, and sabotage their operations." Lazarus nodded, knowing the strategy behind what they were going to do.

"If they are preparing for a war, then it makes sense that they want six of us." Everyone was silent before Lazarus gave out a sigh.

"You didn't ask for authorization, did you?" Slade scratched the back of his head and let out a childish giggle.

"Nope! Come on!" Before Lazarus could argue, the Titan had picked him up and threw him into the ship. Jack pumped his fists in the air.

"It's good!" The girls all laughed, loading onto their ship to follow. Cipher stayed on the Cerberus' Light, deciding he would rather be with a large amount of males who were entertaining than females who were... well... females. Cipher was always antsy around females. They didn't have very many in Fallen society, but they were strong and it certainly scared him. He was just careful around the female guardians as a precaution. He had certainly seen what Shara was capable of. He didn't really want to know what the other two were capable of.

The flight to the Cosmodrome was short, mostly filled with Lazarus berating them for not getting authorization. Jack just leaned back in his chair, shrugging.

"I'm sure that in the near future, we can all look back on this and laugh." Lazarus muttered under his breath, "If we're not all dead." Cipher had heard him and chuckled to himself. They landed, Cipher told to stay on the ship to run ops. Broken legs certainly don't help for exploration. The six headed towards the marker Cipher placed, the Fallen warning them there was a large amount of Ether seeping from a cave there, meaning a large amount of Fallen.

They reached the area of the cave, seeing what looked like hundreds of Fallen out front. Lazarus hummed to himself in thought.

"There's a lot, probably too much for us to take out with just the six of us. We need a plan." He turned to the others, seeing Slade and Shara gone.

"Where'd they go?" Then he heard the shrieks of pain and death behind him. He turned, seeing the two Titans ripping and tearing into the Fallen. Jack pointed at them, laughing.

"Found 'em!"

"No shit. Alright, assist!" Everyone went to do what they were the best at. Jack stayed behind the rock, picking into the enemies with his sniper. Maddie was with Lazarus, providing mid range covering fire. Relena was circling around, making use of her Sunsinger abilities to quickly create and throw grenades. Slade and Shara were being Titans, smashing everything they saw with their fists.

It took them a whole minute to clear out the mouth of the cave, making Jack start to laugh from his rock.

"Holy shit that was funny! You wanted a plan, and they Titaned their way into it! Haha!" Lazarus ignored the semi-drunk Hunter. He walked into the cave, looking in and seeing a light. The cave wasn't as big as he was expecting, but was sure it would get bigger as they progressed in. He motioned everyone to follow, and they joined him. Slade took point, shotgun up and sensors scanning for enemies.

Just like Lazarus thought, the cave opened into a much large one, nearly two floors in height and bigger than the entire circumference of the tower.

"Holy shit, how have our sensors not found this?" The comms came to life and Cipher's slight growl came through.

"We use Ether and Servitors to jam your systems and comms. Useful against Guardians, but not Fallen. Your targets are the Fallen Servitors and the large canisters of Ether. They have blue liquid in them. Just break them open and the Ether will dissolve on the floor after a few minutes. Ether is volatile and needs to be kept in safe places, or else it will destroy itself." Slade was about to walk in and smash everything when Lazarus stopped him, motioning down.

"Isn't that Yarne, the Archon?" Cipher growled darkly.

"Yes. While he is not the target, killing him would prove very beneficial to our cause. He is mass producing Ether. It seems that they are preparing for a war on the city. Stop them, Guardians." Lazarus counted the enemies in the large cave, nearly double from what was outside. But they now had cover, and the high ground, seeing as they were slightly elevated.

"Slade, Shara, sneak around the sides opposite each other and wait for my signal before slamming down on them." The two Titans nodded, slinking off, Slade left and Shara right.

"Jack, stay here and offer support to those who need it. Your main target will be the snipers and other long range combatants. But call out any others, ok?" Jack crouched behind the rock, shimmering before disappearing.

"Maddie, I need you to get on the small outlook on the right of the cave and offer support to the Titans after they smash down." She gave a two fingered salute, ten crept away.

"Relena, me and you are going for the Ether canisters and the big guy. Ok?" She nodded, readying her weapon.

"Let's do it." They crept towards where the Archon was, hiding behind a large crate. Lazarus opened the comms, starting to count down.

"3...2...1... Rip and Tear, Slade!" The cavern seemed like it would explode as both Slade and Shara crashed into the middle, blowing up dozens of enemies. Shara placed a bubble, both Titans hiding in it and popping out to fire at the large horde of enemies. There was sniper fire and arcs racing through the air as Jack started to take out the snipers on the far side of the cave.

"1, 2, 3, 4, you're gonna go through the floor. 5, 6, 7, 8, Holy shit, this feels great!" Lazarus chuckled at his teammate's taunts. He saw Maddie giving covering fire to the Titans from her little outcrop, her weapons making short work of anyone she saw. Lazarus and Relena close in on the first canister, Lazarus thinking about it before just shooting it. The Ether burst out and onto the floor, making him nod in approval.

"Ok. Just shoot 'em."

"Or smash 'em!" He looked back to see Slade using a canister as a weapon, smashing Dregs with it, the Ether splashing to the ground where it began to dissolve.

"That'll work, too." He and Relena went back to breaking canisters, reaching Yarne who was covering behind his men.

"Kill them! Protect me and the Ether, you fools!" The comms roared to life and Lazarus realized Cipher was also talking to Yarne.

"Coward! Stand and fight with your men, or die a coward's death! With a sword through your back!" Yarne saw he was surrounded, Slade and Shara closing in on the Warlocks to help. Jack was finished with the snipers, moving on to the canisters they had missed. Maddie stayed on her outcrop, playing the short range sniper game.

There was only a dozen left, including Yarne. The Archon warped past them, running to the exit.

"Jack, stop him!" Jack fired a round into the Archon's chest, the Fallen staggering. He kept firing, but he wasn't slowing down. The others finished their target and began to fire into the Archon. He warped past Jack who tried to use his arc blade to slice him. When he saw the guy run past he growled, chasing after him.

"Get back here, ya little bitch!" When he made it outside he saw nothing except the lone ship of the Archon fleeing. He threw his knife towards it, the blade hitting the ground, but making him feel a little better.

"Asshole!" The rest joined him, growling their frustration as well. Slade eventually sighed.

"Well, at least we stopped one of their main bases, right?" They all nodded, deciding they had done good.

* * *

Yarne was terrified as he walked into the cave of Heluk. How was he going to explain what had happened? They came in and easily crushed his forces, and all their Ether. Heluk was going to be furious. When he arrived into the depths of the cave he took in the sight. He had only heard of it from his Kell, saying it was at least four times as big as the cave he was in. His Kell had lied. It was at least six times as big, with multiple levels and more Ether being produced than Yarne thought possible.

There was growl to his right, causing him to turn and bow to his Kell.

 _"M-My Kell... The Guardians came and... Destroyed everything."_ Heluk glared at him, leaning down slowly.

 _"So I've been told, by the others. Yarne, I gave you one job. One. Simple. Job. Use the cave to make Ether close to the city and keep an eye on the Guardians. Have you done any of those?"_ Yarne gave a weak nod.

 _"We produced a large amount of Ether, but had yet to get any information on the Guardians."_ Heluk walked to where he overlooked the rest of the cave, motioning Yarne next to him.

 _"So in essence, you have nothing to show for your two weeks of work?"_ Yarne nodded his head, then lowered it. Heluk sighed, anger seeping into his voice.

 _"Very well. Then something must be done."_ Yarne turned to him, turning his head slightly to the side.

 _"Like what, my Kell?"_ Heluk motioned back to the cave, Yarne turning to it.

 _"What do you see down there, Yarne?"_ Yarne saw hundreds, if not thousands, of Fallen working on making weapons, sharpening them and creating Ether.

 _"Many Fallen working for the good of the clan and the Kell."_ He heard Heluk moving behind him, but he didn't turn for fear of disobeying his Kell.

 _"Good. And do you know one of the most important parts of making progress, Yarne?"_ He was now fearing for his life. Heluk was drawing closer to him.

 _"No... I do n-Ack!"_ He looked down, seeing one of the Kell's blades through his chest, right next to his heart.

 _"The end justifies the means. And you are holding us back. So I plan on remedying that."_ Yarne coughed Ether out of his mouth, his vision fading.

 _"M-My Kell... Please."_ Heluk laughed darkly.

 _"As you wish."_ He drove his second sword into Yarne, this one piercing his heart. He twisted the blades, enjoying the sound of Yarne choking to death on his own Ether. He kicked the dead Archon off his rock perch, watching as he fell into a canister of Ether, and it started to dissolve his armor and body. The substance straight up was healthy for no one. That's why they had to have Servitors feed it to them. They made it less dangerous. He threw his head back and laughed darkly.

 _"Now I must find a strong Archon. One who will do what I ask on a whim, and won't be afraid of a warriors death."_ He had only taken Yarne as his Archon because he had created this clan from the ground up. Yarne was the first to join him and he had promised him the position of Archon. He had deeply regretted that choice when he was how much of a coward was. Now he would make his amends.

 _"But who to chose? Ah... I know just the candidate."_ He turned to one of his captains, pointing at him.

 _"Fetch Basso. I have an offer for him he cannot refuse."_ The captain bowed before going to complete his task. Heluk laughed quietly to himself before sitting back on his throne.

 _"Very soon I shall crush these pitiful Guardians under my boot, and then I shall take the rest of the miserable planet. And the next, and the next until everything is under my control. No one can oppose me!"_ His laugh echoed through the whole cave, causing a small group of Dregs and Vandals to flinch in fear.

 _"We should have left with Cipher. I don't care if they all died. It's better than this."_

 _"Then maybe we should leave on our own?"_

 _"Are you an idiot? Heluk has tightened down even more on looking for traitors now. And his punishment now is far worse than death. We've missed our chance. Maybe we can run during the battles, but even then, we're not guaranteed to make it. I'm sorry everyone."_ They were all silent, mourning their friend who they believed had died, while they all had played the part of cowards.

Then their comm devices let out static.

 _"Does anyone still read this line?"_ They all exchanged disbelieving glances.

 _"Cipher? Is that you?"_

 _"It is, my friends. I have allied myself with the Guardians. We are going to take the fight to Heluk, but I have a feeling we will be needing some inside help. Are you willing to do that?"_ They all exchanged glances before nodding.

 _"Count us in. Cipher, it's good to be working for you again, Sir."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine, Luz."_

 **Oh shit! Cipher's calling in backup! They may not do much right now, but they will eventually. Now then, hope you all enjoyed and make sure to tell me if I biffed something, ok? It'll help me improve stuff to be much better. Since Destiny does not have a Fallen raid (Not yet? Maybe?) I'm making my own, with Heluk as the boss. I'm already thinking how the 'raid' will play out. It will take place in the huge ass cave, don't get me wrong, but there will be some other pieces to it. Some side objectives so to speak.**

 **Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
